Yankumi's Cousin
by superhero0008
Summary: Gokusen 2: Yankumi's students meet her cousin! Hayato is in love and Ryuu is suspicious. RyuuXOCXHayato
1. Hello There

A longer fic inspired by a steamy oneshot that would be found somewhere here with the title "Cousin?"

Please read and review! :D

* * *

_Haruhi Aki, what mess did you get into. Gah,_ the highschool student thought to herself as she got off the train.

Her grandfather, the head of the Oedo household, was currently out of town. Why did she want to go to Tokyo but avoid her grandfather? To talk to her cousin, of course. Kumi-ne-chan was weird about most things, but when it came to problems like this, she was the one to go to.

But then, it was just 2PM. Yamaguchi Kumiko, Aki's eldest cousin, was probably still at work, so that she decided to go find the school listed as Kumi-ne-chan's current place of work, Kurogin Academy.

"Take care where you're going, okay, Haru?" one of Aki's friends said before she left.

"It's not like I'm going to _move_ there," she replied, laughing.

Now that she was seeing around Tokyo, though, maybe moving here isn't such a bad idea. It was such an upbeat place and everyone seemed so busy. And the best part is that her enemies weren't here.

"Hey, miss, are you lost or something?" a tall guy with orange-ish hair approached her.

She was standing under an arc that said "Kurogin Academy" in proud black and white print. The boy who approached her looked rather like a maniac with the way he was checking Aki out from head to toe, so that she politely made a step back.

"No, I'm not lost," she said, trying to sound indifferent.

"So why are you standing there, looking around?" a shorter, blonde guy asked.

"I – I'm looking for someone," Aki stuttered, her façade of indifference crumbling a bit.

"Here at Kurogin?"

Aki looked behind the three boys and realized that there were actually five of them; the two just did not come nearer.

One of the two noticed how Aki was becoming uncomfortable with the spontaneous interview that had ensued, so that he stepped forward.

"Enough of that," he said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sorry if they look like trouble. We're good guys, really."

_Yeah, right,_ Aki thought to herself.

"We're really sorry for bothering you," the other one with the leather bag that showed _Odagiri_ in brilliant lettering said.

"No problem," replied Aki.

Concluding that she would not be able to avoid more trouble, like the one she just got out of, if she went inside the school, she decided to leave and perhaps wait for Kumiko elsewhere. She started to walk away when the guy with fairly long hair, she heard the other boys call him "Yabuki," called out.

"Hey, maybe we can buy you a drink? As an apology?"

Aki stopped in her tracks, but thought better and decided to continue walking, shaking her head with a smile as she did so.

* * *

"You went to Kurogin?" Kumiko said over their dinner for two at the Oedo household.

Aki nodded as she helped herself to more rice.

"But I didn't see you there?"

"Obviously, I didn't wait."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you right away."

"This problem of yours," Kumiko said, remembering the message Aki left on her phone before coming to Tokyo. "Why me? Ojii-chan is the better adviser – "

"I can't tell him – " Aki suddenly said.

"Why not?"

Aki set down her chopsticks and sighed.

"I can't explain unless I tell you now the problem I have. Are you up for a long night?"

The two stared each other in the eye for a while, before Kumiko answered.

"No," she bowed apologetically as Aki rolled her eyes. "I have an exam for my students to finish by tonight. And then I have to leave early tomorrow – hang on. Aren't you going to school tomorrow?"

"Part of the problem," Aki said through a mouthful of food.

Kumiko smiled and sighed, and then reached across the table and ruffled Aki's hair.

"Hey!"

"What? I used to do that to you a lot when you were little!"

"Quit messing my hair!"

"You changed a lot physically, but here," Kumiko said, pointing at her own chest where the heart would be. "You're still the same."

* * *

"So, what will you be doing today if you're not going to school?" Kumiko asked as she changed into her work shoes.

Aki was dressed, too, and ready to step out of the house, but she had not mentioned where she was going.

"I don't know. Just going to look around town," she said edgily.

"Aki-chan," Kumiko said, suspicious.

"Don't call me 'Aki-chan!'"

"What am I going to call you? 'Aki-san?'" Kumiko laughed.

Aki blew her bangs out of her face, frustrated.

"What time do you get off work? I'll pick you up and you take me around town," she said, accompanying Kumiko to the gate.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. You see, my work hours end when my students don't need me anymore," Kumiko replied, smiling.

"From what I heard, your students don't exactly _beg_ for your company," Aki smirked.

"And from whom did you hear this?" asked Kumiko, suspicious once more. She knew for a fact that Aki has not contacted their Ojii-chan or anyone from the house for a while.

"What – I – people!"

"I suppose your refusal to tell the truth has something to do with your problem, too?"

"Well, yeah."

"Very well. I'll be free at around 5PM. Meet me at the Kurogin Academy gates. I'll take you around town and let's start talking about this mysterious problem of yours, okay?"_

* * *

I want to be head of Oedo,_ Aki told herself as she walked in the direction of Kurogin Academy. _But I can't just leave them behind._

It was already 4:55 PM. Students were already getting out, but Kumiko was not out yet. Aki decided to stand by the gates and wait.

_It's like moving on to the next big thing, Haruhi Aki. You bid your gang farewell, but you lead another group. A more prestigious group. A more powerful –_

"Hey, it's you again!"

Aki looked behind her and saw one of the boys from yesterday.

"Let me guess. You're waiting for someone again?"

"Yes, the same person," Aki replied, irritated.

"So, is it your boyfriend? Is he studying here?"

"What? No."

"A friend? A relative?"

Aki checked her watch. It read 5:10 PM. Where was Kumi-ne-chan?

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt to tell me," said the guy. "I might know him."

"I'm waiting for my cousin, okay?" Aki blurted out, frustrated. "My cousin, who is nowhere to be found, is supposed to take me around town today."

Aki tried dialing Kumiko's phone, but gave up after 8 rings. The teacher, however, sent a text message.

_Aki-chan! I'm so sorry! We have an emergency faculty meeting. I'll get out as soon as I can. Please get some coffee first to pass the time. We'll go as soon as I'm done here._

"He's not going to make it, is he?"

The guy was still beside Aki, interpreting her facial expression upon reading the message.

"I can take you around town," he said, much to Aki's surprise. "Oh, it's Yabuki, by the way. Yabuki Hayato."

Yabuki reached out for a handshake. Aki stared a bit, but decided to accept the introduction.

"Haruhi Aki," she said stiffly. "I just need you to show me a good coffee shop."

* * *

So, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews! Thank you! :D


	2. Coffee and More

Finally, a new chapter. T_T Been so busy lately. But thanks for having your author/story alerts on to wait for an update! Also, thanks for the reviews! I got comments about describing the OC, so I tried to put in a bit, and I'll still add more so that you guys can better picture her as the story progresses. Here's chapter 2! Please read and review! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"I haven't seen you before. You're not from around here, are you?" Yabuki said before taking a sip from his cup.

He was not a fan of coffee. It was more of for the elders. _I just need you to show me a good coffee shop_, Yabuki supposed any guy would be obliged to drink some of the brewed beverage if a girl as eye-catching as the one he was with said that. She was wearing a black shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of rubber shoes. Fine, not exactly feminine, but Yabuki liked girls that way. As much as he liked the average highschool girl in uniform being cute, he had a thing for girls that gave off the aura of a rebel.

"No, I'm from – far away," Aki ended, deciding that saying where she was from was unnecessary.

Yabuki smiled. Girls were better when they were mysterious, of course.

"Who were you waiting for, anyway? Today and yesterday?" he asked, smiling over his cup.

"A friend," Aki replied simply.

"Do I have to get ready? In case a guy comes in here and punches me for taking his girl out for coffee?" Yabuki asked rather immodestly, setting his coffee down and leaning back in his chair.

Aki took a sip of her own coffee and smiled a bit. She could probably take out more men in a fight than this thin guy.

"So who were you waiting for? I might know him. I'm a senior, by the way."

Aki made an unintentional sigh, which Yabuki mistook for irritation.

"Okay, I won't ask anymore," he said, leaning forward and looking rather worried despite his poise. "Damn, they should teach us more of this at school."

"More of what?"

"Well, how to treat girls."

Yabuki blushed just a little bit, looking out at the sidewalk through the glass.

"Some teachers do that," Aki said, remembering how Kumiko was painfully persistent in inquiring about whether Aki already had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess, but I doubt Yankumi would have anything to say on that. I bet she's never had a boyfriend!"

Yabuki laughed.

"Yankumi?"

"That's our homeroom teacher. Yamaguchi Kumiko. Weird as hell but she can be really encouraging at times."

Aki's brain felt like a computer that had hung for a moment. She was talking to Kumi-ne-chan's student. Oh, the luck.

"R – really," she said before drinking some more.

Just then, her phone rang. She excused herself from the table for two and went to a corner to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Aki-chan?"

"Told you not to call me that! Anyway, are you done? Where are you?"

"We're… still not done."

Silence. It was as if she were waiting for Aki to yell in anger.

"Aki-chan?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry. I think you'll have to go home alone."

"It's gonna take _that_ long?"

"Well, we have a program two days from now and a lot of things are still to be put in order – "

"Yeah, okay."

"Please don't get mad at me!"

"I'm not," Aki assured her cousin, smiling. "Take care, okay? See you at home later."

She went back to her seat after the conversation.

"Was that your boyfriend? Is he coming here?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Aki replied indifferently.

"Good," Yabuki said.

"Sorry?"

"What do you say we get out of this place and go get some dinner?"

Aki stared for a bit, and Yabuki stared back. Deciding that Kumi-ne-chan was not going to be home for dinner anyway, it wouldn't hurt to eat with a new friend, albeit said friend being weird _and_ her cousin's student.

"Yeah, alright," she said, shrugging.

With that, Yabuki took her by the wrist. They stepped out of the coffee shop and walked a couple of blocks, Aki's wrist still in his grip, and stopped at a ramen house.

"Oy, Yabuki!" a large man greeted when they arrived.

"Kumai-san! Good evening," Yabuki greeted back. "A table for two still available?"

Kuma glanced at Aki and grinned.

"If it's a date, there definitely is," he said, turning and motioning for them to follow him inside.

"It's not a date," Yabuki said as they sat down at a table adjacent to the wall. His smile, however, was impossible to hide. "She's a new friend. Haruhi-san, this is Kumai-san. Kumai-san, Haruhi-san."

Aki bowed, and the ramen shop owner bowed back.

"Specialty of the house, then? To celebrate your new friendship," Kuma said, winking at Yabuki. He then went back to the kitchen.

"You're friends with the owner?" Aki asked.

"It's cool how we met," Yabuki said enthusiastically. "My homeroom teacher was _his_ homeroom teacher when _he_ was in highschool."

"Oh," Aki replied, her heart sinking a little bit more. "Cool."

She was hoping that her visit to Tokyo was going to be quick and not going to intrude on other people's lives, especially that of her Kumi-ne-chan. But Day 2 in, she already met five of her present students (assuming that Yabuki's companions yesterday were her students as well) and one past student. She had a great deal of imploring to do for this Yabuki guy not to mention anything to Kumi-ne-chan.

The ramen arrived and with a quiet "Itadakimasu," they ate.

* * *

"So, where are you staying?" Yabuki asked as they walked away from the ramen shop. It was already 8PM. Time to go home.

"What? Why?" Aki asked, stalling, in truth panicking.

"I could walk you home," Yabuki said, smiling nervously.

"No, I'm fine."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes."

Yabuki once again mistook her tone for annoyance and fell silent. When they reached an intersection, Aki stopped and tied her dark brown hair up before turning to Yabuki, who was watching the whole time.

"Thank you for accompanying me," she said, bowing in gratitude.

Yabuki smiled and avoided her gaze.

"I'll be off," Aki said, bowing again before turning away.

"Wait!" Yabuki unintentionally yelled.

Aki turned and stared, rather surprised.

He may be a newbie at these things, but he knew for a fact that a man should never let a fine lady walk away without some assurance or means of getting to see her again.

"C – can I have your number?" Yabuki said sheepishly, taking out his phone.

* * *

I know, rather short and entirely about Yabuki. LOL. But hopefully you liked it. Now hit that review button. :D


	3. Man to Man Talk

Thanks for last chapter's reviews! Up ahead is a rather short chapter but I hope you guys take the time to read it and of course I hope you like it. Read and review, please! Enjoy!

* * *

"So, where did you have dinner last night…?" Kumiko asked cautiously.

She and Aki were once again having breakfast, and she was greatly worried that her young cousin was angry with her for not being able to show up yesterday as promised.

"What? Oh, at – at a ramen shop nearby," Aki replied nervously.

"A ramen shop?" Kumiko repeated, surprised. Aki was fairly new to the place.

"Uh, yeah. I found it by accident."

"Did anyone accompany you?"

Aki looked up at her cousin, somewhat confused and afraid. Did her students contact her outside of school hours? Did that Yabuki guy, for some weird reason, tell her that he met a girl yesterday and proceeded with the details?

Then, Kumiko laughed.

"Just kidding," she said. "Maybe, since you're staying here, you'd meet someone you'll like and – "

"That's _not_ why I'm here," Aki replied firmly, although deep inside she was relieved. Kumiko sighed before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, Aki-chan. The school festival is tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to go home early today as well."

"It's alright. I understand."

* * *

Aki walked down a row of shops, mostly of books, and hummed a tune to herself. She had a lot of time to kill today. As Kumi-ne-chan was going to be busy for the rest of the day, she decided to just stroll around town and see what she can.

The young Oedo secondary heiress held her phone in her pocket as she walked. Yabuki gave her his number the previous night, and she was thinking of asking to meet up with him and explain to him why he must not mention yesterday's coffee and dinner to anyone.

But then, it was just too bothersome to do.

"That guy…" Aki said to herself as she spotted a boy in black school uniform.

Aki vaguely remembered the stamped name she saw on his bag the day before yesterday, Odagiri. He was inside a bookstore and, as Aki discreetly watched through the glass, was browsing through some books. Aki checked her watch. 1:33 PM.

_Shouldn't he be in school?_

Aki chuckled to herself.

_What now, Haruhi Aki? You're concerned about your cousin's students? _You_ aren't even interested in going to school yourself._

She proceeded to walk down the street and stopped at another bookstore, a manga catching her eye. She approached the stand and browsed through the manga, people passing by to and fro.

"How much for this?" a voice suddenly said beside her. She looked to her left and saw the Odagiri guy holding up a gaming magazine. "Oh, hey."

Aki did not look away in time.

"It's you again."

"Um, yeah…?" she replied reluctantly.

"You _were_ that girl from the day before yesterday, right?"

Aki regretted replying, seeing as Odagiri wasn't actually sure.

"Yes, it's you."

He paid for his magazine, held it with one hand, and faced Aki.

"Yabuki told me about you."

She faced him and was quite surprised to see that he was smiling. What was there to smile about?

"He – he told you…?"

"About yesterday's coffee and ramen, yes."

Kumi-ne-chan's student continued to smile.

"I see," Aki replied simply, unsure of what else to say.

"If you don't mind," Odagiri said, coming just a little bit nearer. "I'd like to hang out with you and talk."

"Eh?"

"You see, this is the first time my best friend actually got to eat out with a girl. I'd like to hear your side of the story."

* * *

Aki stared across the table at her companion who was quietly drinking his iced tea. In the half hour that they had been together, she had learned that his full name was Odagiri Ryuu, he was a senior student at Kurogin, and that he was Yabuki Hayato's best friend and classmate. _Classmate._ Another student of Kumi-ne-chan's.

_Good job, Aki,_ she told herself. For someone who was trying to avoid intruding on other people's lives, she was pretty much a loser. Here she was "hanging out" with another student of her cousin. _Actually,_ great_ job, Haruhi Aki._

Odagiri glanced at Aki. No wonder Hayato seized the opportunity to be friendly with her. She was not like most of the girls Take managed to bring to their goukon. To begin with, she didn't swoon at the sight of him or Hayato.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Haruhi-san?"

Odagiri was the first to break the silence, but the question made Aki stare even more.

"I'm sorry if it seems so straightforward," he said, but offered no further explanation.

"I don't," Aki replied. "I thought Yabuki-san told you," she added, now rather skeptic of Odagiri's reason for wanting to talk to her.

"Good."

Aki raised an eyebrow.

"That was his reply yesterday, too."

Odagiri merely smiled.

"I guess you two really are best friends, huh," Aki said offhandedly.

Odagiri only continued to smile, which was cute and irritating at the same time.

"What is this about, really?"

"Whom do you keep coming back for at Kurogin?" Odagiri suddenly said, his face serious, with a glint in his eye.

Aki stared again, this time with a tinge of fear in the back of her mind. This guy, unlike his friend, was different, somewhat more critical, and he seemed difficult to cross. If it was about fighting, there was no problem, but Odagiri suddenly intimidated her in a manner way more complicated than hand to hand combat.

"It's – it's none of your business," she replied, hoping against hope that he did not already, in fact, know who she was coming to Kurogin for.

"I think there would be some justice in saying that it is my business if it's someone I know."

_Forget about sensibility,_ Aki thought. _This guy is just being nosy._

With that thought, she got up and glared at Odagiri.

"No, there's no justice in that."

She slid her chair under the table.

"And it's funny how you'd use the word in such a petty context."

"Yeah, it is."

Odagiri set his glass of iced tea down and got up as well.

"What do you really want?" Aki asked, rather incensed with how Odagiri was ever so tranquil with his actions. It just added up to Aki's annoyance and fear.

Odagiri, however, did not answer and simply grabbed Aki by the wrist (_How many times will I be led like this?)_ and walked out of the small shop.

* * *

It's a rather short chapter and kinda weird (LOL I wrote it but I find it weird) but I, like you, am still trying to work out how or why Ryuu is being weird LOL. Tell me what you think! And if you have suggestions, too! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days or less. But hit that review button! Thanksss :D


	4. Caught Up

I sincerely apologize for updating so late T_T School started and yeah, you get it. LOL I haven't even updated my fic for another show :( So anyway, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and they keep me engrossed in writing the next update! So keep the reviews coming! I'd love to hear what you think!

Chapter 4, ladies and gentlemen~ Please read and review! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Hora – chotto matte yo!" Aki practically yelled.

They had gone about two blocks with Odagiri's hand clenched at her wrist, and the guy walked fast.

"What is this, really!" Aki said, almost at wits' end.

Odagiri turned, but still did not speak. It only irritated Aki even more that he looked so calm, despite acting rather rashly.

"This is not about your friend Yabuki, is it?" Aki said in a lower tone, all the while still glaring.

Odagiri glanced around, and pulled Aki into an empty alley. He faced her, put his hands on her shoulders, and just about pinned her to the wall. Aki stared in astonishment.

"You guessed right, it's not," he said, his face a few inches away from hers. "This is about you."

"What?" Aki hissed, determined to play it cool now that she was in such an awkward situation.

"Who do you keep coming back to Kurogin for?"

Aki stared some more. She really believed that Odagiri did not know that she was Kumiko's cousin, but she did not understand why he was so engrossed in the reason of her visits at all.

"_Why_ are you so interested in that?"

"Because I know you're not just a normal high school student," he answered, the glint back in his eye.

Aki smiled and shook her head. He wanted to play. He had no idea what he was trying to meddle in.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just doing this out of curiosity," Odagiri added. "But then, it wouldn't hurt for you to keep my mouth shut, right?"

Aki was about to ask him to explain what he just said when he suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She froze and looked blankly into his eyes, which were open and staring as well. His grip on her shoulders tightened a bit as he opened his mouth and let his tongue brush across her lips. Further shock made Aki go weak in the knees, but Odagiri held her in place.

Seizing the chance in that moment of weakness, Odagiri took one hand off Aki's shoulder and placed it on her chin. Her clenched jaw loosened at his touch, and he dove in for another kiss, deeper this time, his tongue roving and feeling around inside her mouth. She was not responding. Maybe the shock was too much for this first time. He pulled back and looked at her with the same wise smile he had since they bumped into each other today.

"You're not a normal high school student," he said, his lips almost touching hers again. He could even hear her shallow breathing. "You understand what you need to do to keep my mouth shut."

* * *

"Finally!"

"Sorry I'm late."

"What took you so long?"

"Got caught up in something," Aki vaguely explained, sitting down in front of another girl who looked just about the same age.

Hayato was seated at the table right beside theirs in the coffee shop where he and Aki spent the afternoon the day before. Aki didn't notice him as she entered, so that he decided to move his seat to slightly face the other direction and keep his head low for a while. She looked rather shaken, worried even. It was 3:30 PM.

"Mind explaining that, dear? 'Got caught up in something,' just doesn't explain anything anymore these days, if you haven't heard," the girl said as she checked her blood red painted nails, as if immediately bored with Aki's company.

"Shut up, Nana," Aki said.

Her tone of voice was suddenly boss-like, and the girl, Nana, ceased inspecting her makeup with a hand mirror and faced Aki. Hayato was getting interested alright.

"So, what's the news? Day 3 in, you've no plans of going back? Don't tell me you haven't even discussed this with Ku – "

"I said shut up, Nanako," the command came out more like a hiss.

Aki's face was expressionless, and for some reason, this came across as threatening rather than safe, and Hayato supposed his interpretation was correct.

"Alright, alright," Nana said. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Go back home and tell them – "

"I am _not_ meeting up with your – your friends and be your _group's_ messenger," Nana interrupted, an eyebrow raised.

"You're being a prima donna with a matter like this?"

"Well go ask your _other _cousin to be your messenger, okay? Your crowd creeps me out, honestly."

"Fine. Go back home and tell Yama to tell them that I have to stay here a bit longer. Things aren't going as planned."

"And if they ask for details?"

"They won't."

Nana finished her soda, applied more lipstick, and got up. It was only then that Hayato noticed how short her skirt actually was.

"I'll be going. I still have a date tonight."

Aki shook her head but got up as well. The two girls hugged.

"You take care, alright?"

"You, too."

Nana walked out of the shop with Aki standing and staring after her.

"You kinda look alike," Yabuki finally said. "Is she your cousin?"

Aki was woken out of the momentary daze she fell into as she watched Nana walk out of the coffee shop, wishing she could go home with her.

"H – how long have you been there?" she asked him. She was surprised but rather tired to express it.

"Long enough to know that you're here on a mission," Yabuki joked.

Aki sat back on her chair and slumped. She could not believe her luck. After what happened with Odagiri, here she was with Yabuki again. He transferred to her table and took the seat previously occupied by Nana.

"So where is this 'home' you were telling Nana-san to go back to?" he asked, smiling. Aki sighed.

"It's Nanako. She's my cousin. I'm from Kanagawa. Happy now?"

"So why can't you go home? It's just an hour or so away by train," Yabuki pressed on. "Not that I want you to go, of course," he added cautiously.

"Oy, oy, oy," a loud voice suddenly said.

It was Tsucchi, one of Yabuki's friends, coming into the shop with two other boys, whom he introduced as Take and Hyuga. They all sat at the table, making it rather cramped.

"Is this a date?" Tsucchi asked. The other two teased and poked Yabuki.

"Don't be silly," said Yabuki, all the while smiling.

"Where's Ryuu anyway?" said Take. "I haven't seen him since lunch break."

Aki almost jumped at the name, remembering what had happened just a few hours earlier. Yabuki noticed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Aren't you all still supposed to be in school?"

"Ch, don't take this badly, but you don't look like someone who's keen on going to school either," Tsucchi said.

Aki's lips curled into the smallest smile, but it was enough to make Yabuki blush. Just then, a message alert rang.

"Oy, it's Ryuu," Hyuga said, reading off of his phone. "He says to meet him at the billiards shop. Game?"

"Ja, let's go," Tsucchi said, standing up.

"We'd offer for you to come along, but it's a dangerous place for pretty girls like you to go to," said Take, doing a cute girly pose to say goodbye.

Aki smiled. These guys don't know the true meaning of "dangerous."

"Like what he said – " Yabuki started.

"I never said I wanted to come," Aki said, unintentionally harsh once more.

"Right."

"Gomen ne," she said and bowed, attempting to do a bit of damage control. That sure brought back the smile on Yabuki's face.

"Ja ne~" he said, doing a cute action with his hands this time and winking as he did so.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? Tell me in the reviews! Who wants more steamy scenes? Tell me in the reviews! xD I'm waiting for your thoughts, guys! Thank you! :D


	5. Friends

A surprisingly long chapter up ahead! LOL. I can't believe I had so much to say for this chapter. xD Working on more detail and less OOCness, or at least an explanation for it if it persists LOL Hope you guys enjoy this one! Chapter 5! Read and review, alright? Enjoy!

* * *

Aki quietly walked home. Today's catastrophes were enough.

_You're not a normal high school student._ She remembered the solid gaze Odagiri fixed upon her as he spoke. What did he think? She was out to get him or something? She still couldn't work out why he was so interested in her reason for coming to Kurogin, and what he did today only made matters worse.

_You understand what you need to do to keep my mouth shut._ When she first saw him, he didn't seem like the type of guy who'd do such a thing. Well, she still didn't know them. She was, however, worried. Would he tell his friends about that kiss?

That kiss! Aki wanted to punch herself for allowing it to happen. Odagiri didn't even look like his weight would be over 100 lbs. Had she been in her right mind, a quick punch to the stomach would do it. But then, she froze. Out of shock, of course. Definitely not because of fear.

_What if he tells Yabuki that we kissed?_ Aki thought to herself, approaching the street of the Oedo residence. _What the fuck, Haruhi Aki? Why the hell do you care if Yabuki finds out?_

She stomped her foot to express her anger with herself as she approached the old, vine-adorned entrance. However, a tall man in a pink floral jinbei was standing in her way. She knew only of two men who had such weird fashion sense, if they indeed had any. She raised her gaze to the man's face.

"T – Tetsu?"

The other one who wore similar clothes was Minoru, of course, but Tetsu was alone.

"Miss Aki!"

Tetsu bowed.

"It really is you, Miss Aki! At first, when I saw you at the end of the street, I thought it looked like you but couldn't believe it. But it really is you!"

Tetsu bowed again, the smile from his face never disappearing.

"Ya – Tetsu – " Aki stuttered, the panic sinking in. "What are you doing here? Is Ojii-chan home?"

"What? No," replied Tetsu, laughing. "He sent me to fetch more of his things."

"More?"

"For him to take on the trip."

"What trip?"

"Eh? You don't know?"

"Know what, Tetsu?" Aki asked again, leading the way into the house, cautious.

"Oya-san is flying to Seoul to meet with your father," Tetsu said matter-of-factly.

"With Dad? Why?"

"Well, that, I don't know," Tetsu replied sheepishly, scratching his head as he did so. Aki's head hung to the side as she stared blankly at Tetsu.

It's been three years since her father came to Japan. That was also the last time she saw him. Business always kept him overseas, most of the time in Korea. He occasionally called, and Aki supposed he also kept in touch with her Ojii-chan, his father-in-law, but she did not understand why her grandfather would have to visit him in Seoul.

"Ja, I'll go pack Oya-san's clothes first."

Tetsu bowed and excused himself, proceeding to the Oedo leader's bedroom.

Aki went to the kitchen to go get something to eat. Her mind, however, was preoccupied with the news Tetsu had delivered. What was going on? It had to be something big for her Ojii-chan to be obliged to travel. She decided to make a sandwich and sat down to eat.

"Eh, sumimasen, Miss Aki?"

Tetsu appeared at the doorway after a few minutes, some folded clothes in his hands.

"You're done? That's all you're taking?" Aki asked through a mouthful of bread and peanut butter, confused.

"No," Tetsu replied. His face was serious. "I was just wondering… What are you doing here?"

Oh. Fuck.

"Ya, I'm just – er – visiting Kumi-ne-chan, ne?" Aki replied, forcing on a smile even if her mind was racing for a fictional yet plausible explanation.

"Sou desu ka…"

"Tetsu?"

"Hai, Miss Aki?"

"Can you do me a favor? Can you, like, not tell Ojii-chan that I'm here?" she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why would you want that?"

"It's a long story, Tetsu," Aki replied with a sigh. "You'll find out soon enough. For now, please keep this a secret."

Aki bowed as if pleading.

"Ah – Miss Aki, you don't need to do that – " Tetsu said nervously. "I promise, I won't tell anyone."

* * *

"Everyone's been preparing for the school festival tomorrow and you guys just waste your afternoon like that?" Yankumi said sternly.

She stood in an empty playground in front of five of her 3-D students who were seated on swing rides. It was already 6 PM. Yabuki and Take stifled their laughter, so that it ended up coming out like snorts.

"It's not funny."

"It – it's not," Yabuki said, struggling to complete his sentence.

"We're sorry," Hyuga said, smiling in a way that demonstrated none of what he said. "How did you find out that we were playing billiards, anyway?"

"Are you bringing friends to the festival tomorrow?" Yankumi asked, ignoring Hyuga's question.

"Friends?" Odagiri asked, looking up.

Yabuki looked over at his best friend. This is the first time Ryuu spoke voluntarily since they met up at the billiards shop. The lighter-haired boy was always quiet, but this afternoon was rather bizarre.

"Yes, friends. Outside of Kurogin," Yankumi said pointedly.

"We don't have friends outside of Kurogin," Tsucchi replied with a frown.

Yankumi sighed with frustration.

"Surely, you do! How about your brother?" she asked, turning to Yabuki.

"He won't agree to go, and I'm not taking him!" he replied, looking scandalized.

"How about some of your, uhm, contacts at Momo High, ne, Take?"

"Ugh, Yankumi, it would be a major turn-off to invite a girl to a school festival."

"What? How come?"

"It's just… not romantic – "

The rest of the boys laughed, just as Yankumi's phone rang.

"Hey!" she said brightly upon picking up.

Her students fell silent, attempting to work out what the phone call was about, or at least who it was from.

"Yes, I'm on my way home," Yankumi said, smiling sweetly. "You prepared dinner? That's great!"

Hayato exchanged looks of malice with everyone except Ryuu, who has gone back to staring at the ground. He sure was acting weird.

"Okay, I'm on my way! See you!"

Yankumi made a high-pitched laugh as she ended the call.

"Who was that?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"You actually have a boyfriend, Yankumi?"

"Of course not!" she answered.

"Yeah, I thought so," Tsucchi said, so that he earned a death glare from his homeroom teacher.

"It's a special person, though."

"Eh?"

"Someone I've been waiting to mature for quite some years now," she added vaguely, smiling and staring into space.

Ryuu was looking at her, Yabuki observed, like he knew what she was talking about, or at least he was intently attempting to figure it out.

"You can't get the answer by staring at her," Hayato whispered to Ryuu quietly as he got off the swing. "I don't think I want to listen to the next parts of that cheesy story," he said in a louder voice, scratching his head and yawning.

Odagiri looked at him for a moment and then got off the swing, too.

"We'll be going now," he said quietly, pertaining to himself and Hayato.

"Yeah, besides, didn't you tell your boyfriend that you're on your way home?"

Yankumi's students laughed before saying their bai-bai's and parting ways. Once out of everyone else's earshot, Hayato spoke.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, you might be taking the mysterious act too far," Hayato started, laughing a bit. "I know it gets the girls and all, but if I hadn't known better, I would've thought you had the hots for Yankumi with the way you were staring at her back there."

Ryuu glanced over at his best friend, who was staring in the distance as they crossed a footbridge overlooking the still busy street below. Should he tell Hayato?

"Seriously, what's up?" Hayato said, turning to his friend with a serious face.

"Nothing," Ryuu replied, poker faced as ever.

Hayato paused in his steps and let his friend get ahead of him. When Ryuu passed him, he resumed walking and surveyed his weird-acting friend from behind.

"Oh, hey," Ryuu suddenly said, turning to him and walking backwards. "I saw Haruhi-san earlier."

"Really? I saw her at the coffee shop, too!"

The worried Hayato instantly turned cute puppy-like, falling back into step beside Ryuu.

"Did you talk to her? What did she say?"

Ryuu looked Hayato in the eye and decided that he was too hopeful for his heart to get broken just like that.

"Nothing much."

"But she recognized you first?"

"Yeah, she did."

"She did?" repeated Hayato, his eyes widening. Ryuu couldn't help but smirk.

"I can't blame you if you're jealous. I'm much more striking, thus easier to remember."

At this, Hayato stopped.

"That doesn't even sound like you," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Well, not all the time."

Ryuu shrugged and resumed walking, facing the right way.

"You _like_ her, don't you?" Hayato said, his eyes now just slits, following Ryuu's step.

Ryuu sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"So what if I do?"

"You can't," Hayato replied simply.

Both fell silent before bursting into laughter.

"Well, good night," Ryuu said as they reached a fork in the road where Ryuu was to take the left road, and Hayato was to take the right.

"Ja ne," Hayato said. "May the best man win."

The two shared one last smile before taking their own roads.

* * *

12:43 AM read Aki's phone clock. She lay in bed thinking of the day's events, staring up at the dark ceiling.

All in all, it was a disaster. She had to wait yet another day for her Kumi-ne-chan's schedule to clear up until they could sit down and talk. Heck, it could even result into a fight if Kumi-ne-chan took the situation wrongly. Aki wondered how her students would react if their homeroom teacher came to class with perhaps a small contusion on the head or a broken arm? And then she wondered how much injury _she_ would suffer if they were to fight. Kumi-ne-chan, being older, was definitely more advanced in her training.

It seemed like the longer she stayed in Tokyo, the more trouble she encountered. Aki raised a hand and touched her lips with her index finger. Odagiri's lips and tongue were… tender. There was no other way to describe it. She couldn't say she didn't like it, but it definitely was not expected.

_You can't say you didn't like it?_ Aki repeated to herself, disbelief ringing in her mind. She slapped and pinched her cheeks as if to wake herself up. She looked at her phone again. 12:50 AM. She began typing out a message.

_Can we meet tomorrow? There's something I want to tell y – _Delete, delete, delete. _I want to talk to you about someth –_

She paused and thought. She wanted to tell Yabuki about what happened with Odagiri, only because they were best friends, and she hoped that Yabuki would be able to provide her with answers or at least clues.

Delete, delete, delete. _Can we meet tomorrow? I'm bored…_ She was about to send the message when her alert rang. The message was from, well, look at that, Yabuki Hayato.

_Haruhi-san, sorry for the late message. I was just wondering if you're free tomorrow. It's our school festival! It'll be fun if you could come. :)_

Aki read the message once, and stared for the rest of the time. Of course she wasn't going to Kurogin. Was this guy insane? Oh, wait. He didn't know she was Kumi-ne-chan's cousin.

She checked the time again. 1:15 AM.

_Good morning, Yabuki-san. I'm sorry, I can't go to Kurogin tomorrow. I'd like to meet with you somewhere else, though. Is that okay? Sorry again._

Barely a minute had passed before her phone rang again.

_Yes, that would be great! Where will we meet? Thank you!_

Yabuki's reply seemed so happy Aki wasn't sure if he read it correctly and understood that she wasn't going to the festival.

_Let's just message each other tomorrow about where, ne? Oyasumi nasai._ She typed and sent. There was no need to be sugary over a text message. She rolled her eyes in the dark as Yabuki's quick reply arrived.

_OK! See you, Haruhi-san! Oyasumi nasai! :)_

* * *

Apologies if it seems rather, er, how do say this, random or rushed? Kinda heavy on school stuff these days but I really wanted to update~ Hope you guys liked it. How to tell me if so, or otherwise? Reviews! Now! LOL Thank you! :D


	6. School Festival

Warning: I probably should raise the rating for this fic. Uh, read on to find out why. I do hope, though, that you like this chapter. xD And yeah, I chose a rather boring chapter title to contrast with the contents which are... oh just read on! Haha. Another extra long chapter up ahead! Chapter 6! Read and review, please? Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you want to come to the school festival?" Kumiko asked, short of breath as she put her boots on.

"No, thanks," Aki replied before yawning.

"Why not?" the older Oedo heiress asked again, fastening her bag shut this time.

"I'm still in my pajamas," Aki said, pointing to her chest. "Doesn't that demonstrate how uninterested I am?"

Kumiko stared at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean – er – it's just not my kind of thing," Aki appealed.

"Fine."

Kumiko fixed her pigtails and her jacket collar.

"But don't blame me if you get bored and can't find me at Kurogin. I'll be having fun!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wow, that couldn't sound more wrong," Aki commented in a low voice, remembering information she had received a few years back about her cousin _dating_ a former student. Sawada Shin, she remembered his name. She'd never had the courage to ask Kumiko about it, and Aki supposed it was untrue anyway.

"What did you say?"

"What? Nothing."

"Ja, see you tonight! If you get bored, you know where to go!"

* * *

"You're meeting with her _today_?" Take whispered, although his excitement for his friend could not be disguised.

They were grudgingly doing some final touches by putting up decorations for the school festival as persuaded by Yankumi. Hayato laughed before replying.

"Yeah, she agreed to last night."

Ryuu, unparticipative as usual, listened as he sat on the floor of the school corridor.

"So you're going to leave the festival early?" Hyuga asked.

"I guess so," Yabuki replied, brushing his bangs off of his face, his eyes looking dreamy.

"What if Yankumi finds out?" Ryuu suddenly said.

"She won't find out unless you guys betray me!"

Everyone laughed, even Ryuu. Take wrapped a long piece of red paper around his shoulders as if to imitate a kimono-clad female and approached Hayato seductively.

"What will we be doing today, _Hayato-kun_?" he said, pronouncing Hayato's name sultrily as he ran a finger through his friend's hair. It earned more laughs, but also a slap on the head with Tsucchi's large fan.

* * *

Aki had been sitting in the already familiar coffee shop for about 10 minutes when the door chime rang and in came a slightly disheveled Yabuki Hayato. He scanned the area and rushed to her table upon spotting her.

"I'm really sorry for making you wait!" he said, bowing before taking a seat opposite her. He was slightly short of breath and had sweat all over his face. His hair was also tousled, as if he had run his fingers over and over through them.

"It's… alright," Aki replied slowly, distracted.

Yabuki noticed that she was staring and bowed again, implicitly apologizing for his appearance. He didn't know, though, that Aki was actually staring in awe.

_How could someone be so messy and still look so attractive?_

"Uh, Haruhi-san?"

Aki shook her head to clear her from the trance she was put in by Yabuki's appealingly disorganized look, his clothes which seemed to be ruffled in just all the right spots… _Stop staring already, Haruhi!_ she told herself.

"H – hai. Gomen."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night," she lied, knowing completely that last night's sleep was perfectly well.

"I hope my message didn't disturb you?" Yabuki said, looking apologetic once more.

The way his eyes and lips frowned slightly when he was being apologetic or was unsure of what he was saying was just too cute to ignore…

"Enough already, Haruhi Aki!"

"Ha?"

Aki unintentionally yelled to herself.

"I – I mean – "

"Are you sure you're okay, _Haruhi Aki_?" Yabuki asked, pointedly imitating how Aki called herself with a smirk.

Aki sighed. She wanted to meet him to discuss Odagiri's behavior, but with the way she was acting, it seemed impossible to get to that agendum at all. _It's all the sweat's fault,_ she told herself. _And the black school uniform. And the ruffled hair._

"I'm okay," she said, closing her eyes and willing her mind to "Just focus, dammit!"

"So, uh, how come you agreed to meet with me but not at Kurogin?"

Aki momentarily thought of just telling him everything. That she was Yamaguchi Kumiko's cousin and that, as much as she needed Kumi-ne-chan's help with her problem, she was avoiding intruding on her personal life, much less the lives of her students. But then she realized that Yabuki overheard her conversation with Nana the previous day and even referred to her staying in Tokyo as a "mission." One question would lead to another, and it was always a risk that Kumi-ne-chan's identity as the next leader would be revealed. Therefore, as much as Yabuki seemed trustworthy, that option was by default crossed out.

_Yabuki seemed trustworthy? Where the hell did that come from?_

"What do you say to seeing a movie?"

"What?"

Yabuki was smiling, his chin resting on his arm on the table for the last couple of minutes. His gaze was up to her face, silently watching her.

"Seeing as you're rather undecided on what this meet-up is about," he said, raising his head and sitting up straight. "We might as well do something while you're thinking."

"A movie? You're turning this into a date, then?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest and giving a cynical smile.

"Yes, I am."

Aki stared, somewhat wishing that words could be taken back. She was kidding when she said that.

"Let's go, Aki-chan?"

Yabuki stood up and offered a hand to Aki.

_Aki-chan? AKI-CHAN?_

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be at your school's festival?" Aki whispered to her left.

30 minutes later at around 4 PM, Yabuki and Aki were seated in an almost vacant movie house. They agreed to watch an action film (much to Yabuki's surprise, since he thought girls didn't appreciate action films) and were now waiting in the dim lighting for the movie to start.

"It's okay," Yabuki whispered back. "It's not like they'll come here and drag me back to school."

Yabuki snickered at his own joke amid the noise of the movie trailers currently being shown.

"But what if Kumi – what if your teacher finds out?" Aki stuttered. She had almost said "Kumi-ne-chan" and couldn't see Yabuki's reaction if he had heard.

"She won't," he replied normally, however. "And if she does, well, she's _overly_ concerned with our lives anyway. All I have to do is introduce you to her and she'll go ecstatic about me having a girlfriend – "

Awkward silence.

_Hayato, she's not your girlfriend,_ he thought to himself. _Well, not yet,_ he added with a smile.

Aki, however, was too bothered with another part of his statement.

_Introduce me to her? I'd be dead before that happens. It'll either be hilarious or violent, that will._

The silence lasted for a little longer, until Yabuki shuffled noisily in his seat, shifting to better face Aki, who was staring ahead, still thinking. He noted that she was again wearing a black shirt, a more fitting one this time, so that the curves of her rather slender body were accentuated.

Aki sat stiff, suddenly aware that her cousin's student was watching her. She crossed her legs in an attempt to relax her body through the movement, but Yabuki continued to stare.

Yabuki watched as she shifted uncomfortably, crossing her denim-clad legs. He thought she looked more feminine today, sexier, compared to their previous meetings. Right before his eyes, Aki's unease seemed to build up.

She wished she could throw him off and stare back, just to see what he'd do. But it was getting really awkward. She was even starting to perspire. _Did the air conditioning stop working?_ came a fleeting thought. _No, Haruhi. You're fucking melting because he's staring at you, you coward._

Yabuki continued to enjoy watching Aki tense up. It looked like she was thinking hard, like there was an ongoing battle in her mind. He noticed sweat on her forehead. _So she's not oblivious after all,_ he thought as a small smile formed on his lips. Just then, Aki raised her arms to tie her hair up. Yabuki instantly felt his pants tighten as her breasts became more prominent with the motion. He felt his body go hot and made an odd gulping sound in his throat.

"What was that?" Aki asked, turning to Yabuki in surprise. All the while, her hands were still up fixing her hair.

"N – nothing," Yabuki answered, determinedly staring away from the girl's front.

Aki furrowed her brows to express her confusion, and noticed that Yabuki was gripping the arm of his chair firmly. Lowering her gaze still, she became aware of the bulge in his pants. Yabuki's eyes widened as he realized what she was looking at. Just then, the lights went out as the trailers ended and the movie began. At that moment, he felt hot, soft lips pretty much crash into his.

* * *

"Your _leader_ is setting quite a good example," Yankumi hissed.

The rest of 3-D was enjoying the school festival. They had nothing to do with this anyway. She, however, managed to corner Odagiri, Takeda, Tsuchiya, and Hyuga and interrogate them on the whereabouts of their leader, Yabuki Hayato. The four were seated in the 3-D classroom, with Yankumi standing in front.

"Give him a break, Yankumi," Takeda half spoke, half whined. He had his arms resting on his desk, a frown on his face.

"Give him a break? You guys give _me_ a break!" Yankumi fumed. "As if I had not reminded you all last night! I even told you to bring friends over, but you said you didn't have anyone to invite, so that slipped off well and fine! But cutting school hours on an occasion like this!"

Odagiri, sitting on a desk near the window, could tell that, more than anger, Yankumi was feeling hurt.

"It's not like he doesn't want to go to the festival," said Hyuga.

"Yeah, he even helped us put up the decorations this morning!" defended Take.

"H – he did?" blinked Yankumi. "So, why isn't he here now?"

Ryuu sighed. It seemed like the conversation, right when it began, would end up where Hayato feared it would.

"He's on a date," Tsuchiya said after a brief moment of tension.

Yankumi could swear that the three other boys let out synchronized sighs. Of relief or defeat, she did not know.

"A date?" she repeated. "Seriously? You're resorting to that kind of reason now?"

"If you don't want to believe us, then don't," Odagiri finally spoke.

"We're telling the truth, Yankumi," Takeda concurred, looking as if he was sincerely offended by Kumiko's remark.

"It – it's not that," Yankumi laughed nervously. "It's just that – Yabuki – does he have a girlfriend?"

"If all goes well, by the end of today, he will," Tsuchiya said, his eyes twinkling.

"So really," Hyuga continued, getting up from his desk. "If you truly care about your students – us – just be happy for Hayato, ne?"

Yankumi watched as the four students filed out of the classroom. If Yabuki indeed had a girlfriend, she was happy for him, but she stared, feeling rather cheated by the logic her students had just used to get out of trouble.

* * *

Aki clenched on a fistful of Yabuki's shirt as they continued the heated kiss. Yabuki's one hand was on Aki's back, moving up and down as if searching for something by touch. His other hand was on her hair, caressing and massaging her head in a disoriented manner.

He was disoriented alright. Yabuki had never felt a kiss like such before. It seemed like the moment her lips touched his, his senses kicked into full gear and perceived every sensual occurrence in his immediate environment: her body.

Never had he been more thankful, either, that the movie house was empty. He savored the moment for a bit, sharing an innocent act of affection, but then it was impossible to keep it that way. He sucked on her lower lip, so that she readily granted him entrance. Like her lips, the inside of her mouth was soft, and hot, and sweet, and it only aroused him even more.

He also liked the way how, as they kissed, her hands slowly moved across his chest, one of them coming to rest by clenching on his thin white undershirt, while the other came up to his cheek and caressed his face slowly.

Aki broke the kiss to get some air, and Yabuki took the chance to kiss and suck at her jaw and neck. She sighed in approval, her fingers tangling in his hair. He let his hands grip at her waist, feeling her body shiver and rest intermittently with his ministrations. He traced kisses down to the tip of her collarbone just exposed from her shirt's neckline, and she made the smallest hushed moaned. Just enough to make Yabuki groan as he got more excited.

_What are you doing, Haruhi…_ she thought to herself, not really bothering to answer her own question as Yabuki's lips came up to meet hers again, his hand beginning to massage her breasts. It was her tongue that ventured into his mouth this time, feeling the warmth and tasting a bit of mint. He tasted good. It made her smile. _If Kumi-ne-chan finds out –_

"Fuck," she suddenly swore out loud, breaking the kiss.

"What?" Yabuki said, looking at her with concern.

His hand dropped to her lap. He could not decipher the expression on her face. It was a combination of fear and worry and shock. He just couldn't categorize it.

Aki stared and sat back in her chair, her breathing still uneven. Yabuki reached out a hand and touched her cheek.

"What's the matter?"

She brushed his hand from her face, and instead held it firmly, her eyes back on the movie screen. Yabuki, unsure of what had just happened, decided to keep silent and so sat back in his seat, his hand warm in Aki's hold.

* * *

So, what do you think? Raise the rating? And if you liked this chapter in particular, I would appreciate some suggestions for future, er, "scenes." If you're too shy to put that in the reviews, I think my profile allows people to send messages! So there. I'd really appreciate comments from you beautiful people, so review! Come on! xD Thanks a lot!


	7. Okaeri

Woot, typing it out while I have the time! Chapter 7 here now! I think I never got to mention that in the time setting of this fic, 3-D already knows of Yankumi's affiliation with Oedo? And of course they're okay with it. So there. It's, er, kinda vital from this point on that you know that. LOL

Read and review, okay? Okay! xD Enjoy!

* * *

Aki gave her big black sports bag a heave and deposited it near the door. It contained her clothes and other valuables. She was finally going back home to Kanagawa. She went back inside the house to say goodbye to her Kumi-ne-chan.

"I'm really sorry you had to wait for days for us to be able to talk," Kumiko said as Aki sat down in front of her.

They were in the room facing the garden, and the weather was cloudy and slightly cold. It was the first day of holiday break, as marked by the annual school festival which was held the previous day.

"It's alright," replied Aki, smiling sincerely. "Thank you for… for this."

Kumiko got up and hugged her cousin whom she always regarded as her younger sister.

"I have faith in you. Do what your heart desires," she advised the young Oedo. "That's what Ojii-chan would do."

Aki nodded, although she still was unsure of what her heart truly desired of the matter. The two got up and proceeded to the entrance, Aki's bag slung over her shoulder.

"Take care, alright?" Kumiko said. "We're going to see each other really soon."

Kumiko winked, but Aki did not understand.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

After a last hug, Aki walked to the bus stop to wait for transportation.

After speaking with Kumiko and finally telling her what she was so troubled about, Aki felt stupid that she ever feared discussing it with her older cousin. Kumiko had always been sympathetic and perceptive, sometimes to the point of naïve, but the point was that she appreciated what Aki wanted to do with her life.

A bus halted at the waiting shed, and she took the ride to the train station.

Aki was the leader of a street gang back in Kanagawa. That alone was enough source of prejudice and distrust, so that Aki kept it from the rest of the family, save for a few close cousins. Kumi-ne-chan, as she lives far away and is ahead in terms of age, was last to know among them.

Haruhi Aki was, and wanted to be, the next leader of Oedo. Kumi-ne-chan had long before made it clear that she had no plans of assuming the title when their Ojii-chan retired. Aki was the next choice for the position, being the most advanced in training among her generation.

She got off the bus and went down to the subway to board the train. The train was fairly empty, just a few people to each car. She took her seat near the end of a car and looked out the window. Kanagawa was still an hour away.

The thing was, she can't be a gang leader and the head of Oedo at the same time. Firstly, the responsibility of leading _two_ groups was probably too big for anyone to handle. Second, there was the danger of members of Oedo finding out. Third, should there be any conflict in interest between the two groups, Aki's loyalty to either would definitely be questioned.

She sighed, still gazing out the window at the blur of colors. It was starting to drizzle, and the cold was creeping into the train. She pulled her black wool sweater closer around her and reached in her pocket for her phone.

Two missed calls and two messages received. Both missed calls were from Nana, who was waiting for her arrival. One message communicated her impatience with waiting for Aki to turn up, saying that she still had a date to go to after picking her up from the train station. The other message was from –

_Yabuki Hayato,_ Aki thought emotionlessly. _I totally forgot about you because of my talk with Kumi-ne-chan._

_Want to hang out today? :)_ was his message.

Aki stared a bit, unable to come up with a reply. She hadn't even told him that she was leaving today. In fact, she had not contacted him since after yesterday's movie.

"_Thanks for the movie," she said shyly, willing herself to not blush._

_They were standing outside the movie house. Night had fallen and Yabuki's face was illuminated by the neon lights overhead. He was looking at her straight ahead, but there, too, was a slight blush in his face._

"_No problem," he replied, his hands in his school uniform's pockets. "Ano… what we did back there – "_

"_It's nothing," Aki said abruptly. "I mean – it's not nothing – but – "_

"_I understand."_

_Yabuki shifted his gaze and laughed, though the sound he made had a tinge of emotion Aki could not place. Disappointment, perhaps?_

"_Please don't tell anyone – "_

"_I won't – "_

"_Yet."_

_Yabuki looked back at Aki._

"_Don't tell anyone yet? You mean – "_

_Aki nodded slowly._

"_Let's talk about this sometime later," she said, taking a step forward. "For now, let's just be… this."_

_She tiptoed ever so slightly, placed her hands on Yabuki's shoulders, and kissed him._

"_Ja ne~" she said, imitating Yabuki, before turning around and began to walk home._

That night, he sent her a message thanking her for the day they spent together, but she didn't reply. She was preoccupied with her talk with Kumi-ne-chan for most of the morning, and thought about other serious matters if she wasn't.

_Want to hang out today?_ she read the message again.

She had no plans of going back to Tokyo anytime soon.

* * *

"_You did what!"_ Tsucchi yelled.

He, Take, Hyuga, Hayato, and Ryuu were seated in a corner of the small, wooden snacks shop they often frequented, chatting randomly while eating various deserts, when Hayato's date was brought up.

"It was just a kiss – " Hayato insisted.

"Oh really?" Take said, his eyes gleaming with malice.

"How far? How far?" Hyuga teased.

Ryuu remained silent, but smirked at Hayato.

"So, was yesterday a success?" Yankumi said. "Are you officially in a relationship?"

"What the hell, Yankumi!" Hyuga exclaimed.

"Quit suddenly turning up like that already!" Tsucchi agreed.

"I'm here to have a snack, and you happen to be here!" Yankumi said cheerfully. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm going to die of a heart attack one of these days," Take said dramatically.

"You're just a high school student. You can't possibly have heart problems," Ryuu said quietly. Hayato laughed at his best friend's geekiness.

"So anyway, back to the topic. Do you now have a girlfriend?" Yankumi said, still all smiles.

"No," Hayato replied, irritated.

"What?"

"Why?"

"It's just… that way," he continued.

He looked at Yankumi's and his friends' faces, and they all looked crestfallen. Well, except for Ryuu who seemed to look serious all the time anyway. Hayato had to smile.

"You all are so concerned, huh," he said, taking a bite off of his ice cream sandwich. "There's no need to feel sorry for me. We're not officially in a relationship _yet_," he said, remembering what Aki said before they parted ways the previous night.

"That's the spirit!" Tsucchi yelled, slapping Hayato on the back.

"So anyway," Hayato continued happily. "What are you guys doing while school's out?"

"I don't know," Take said, thinking.

"I actually have no plans. It's gonna be boring," Hyuga replied.

"Me, I'm going on training!" Yankumi piped up.

"Training?" the five boys repeated in chorus.

"T – teacher training!" Yankumi stuttered, regretting what she said. "You know, so I can be better once our classes resume!"

"I don't believe you," Take opposed, his eyes narrowed.

"It has something to do with Oedrrdsntt – ?" Ryuu said, his last syllables incomprehensible as Yankumi covered his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention it in public!"

"So it has something to do with – it, then? Fight training?" Tsucchi asked again.

"Can we, like, go?" Hayato asked.

"Hey, what a bright idea!" Take agreed, his expression brightening.

"Of course not!" Yankumi said defensively.

"Why not? We want to learn that stuff!"

"_You're high school students!"_

"I bet if we asked your Ojii-chan, he'd say yes right away," Ryuu said, remembering the warm treatment he and Hayato received from the current Oedo head when they found out about Yankumi's background by accident.

* * *

"Well, finally!" Nanako cried out as Aki got off the train. "You're late."

"No, I'm not," Aki replied coldly. "You're just early."

"Me waiting here makes no sense, though," Nana said, lowering her voice. "They're here to welcome you back."

She nodded her head in the direction of the corner of the train station. Aki followed her gaze and saw a gathering of some eight to ten people, all looking familiar and looking in her direction as well.

"So," Nana spoke again, her voice back to its normal, rather boisterous tone. "I'll be leaving you in their care now. Hot guy waiting for me."

She winked and marched up the stairs leading to the street above. Aki stared after her, and then approached the waiting group.

"Okaeri, Haru," one of them said.

"For a few days, you were Aki," another commented, earning laughter from everyone.

They were members of the gang, and here in Kanagawa, Aki was not called by her first name. She was better known as Haru, taken from her surname 'Haruhi,' and the exact opposite of what 'Aki' meant.

* * *

"What did he say?"

"He agreed, didn't he?"

"He's gonna train us?"

Yankumi's overeager students asked. Frankly, she had never seen them this excited. She now regrets ever mentioning the training at all.

"Ojii-chan agreed," she said. "On one condition."

She had just gotten off the phone. Yabuki and the others insisted she called her Ojii-chan about allowing them to join her training for the school break.

"What's the condition?" Tsuchiya asked seriously.

"You're training under me," Yankumi replied with an evil smile. She expected them to back out now.

"Sounds okay," said Odagiri, shrugging.

"What?"

"Training under Yankumi is okay," Take commented, deep in thought. "The way you fight is definitely something to learn."

Yankumi stared, not quite sure how else to make them change their minds.

"So, where does this happen and when do we start?" Yabuki asked, sitting up straight and rubbing his hands together in enthusiasm.

"W – we leave tomorrow," Yankumi replied, the worrisome thought of training her students sinking in. "We're going to Kanagawa."

* * *

Review button. Now. LOL Thank you~ :D


	8. Panic and Sulking

I apologize for updating so late again! Up ahead is a rather short chapter, but it's eventful, mind you! Oh, and I have a surprise "announcement." LOL. Read and review, please! And make sure to read note at the end for the "surprise." xD

Chapter 8! Read and review, friends! :D

* * *

"You know what, I think I'm going to dump him and date Miyata instead," said Nanako, quaternary heiress to the Oedo Household leadership.

She was seated at the kitchen counter, painting her fingernails neon orange. Aki was at the sink, washing the dishes they used for breakfast, and Yamato was sweeping the floor, a dirt mask on his face. He was another cousin of Kumiko, and was next in line should Aki refuse to lead.

"You know what?" he said through layers of cloth and gauze. "Maybe you should quit telling us about your uninteresting love life and help us clean instead."

"Hey, watch where the dirt goes! My nails are still wet!"

"You think I like doing this?" Yama retorted, facing Nana and revealing his usually sleek black hair covered in dust.

"Urusai!" Aki yelled, still facing the sink.

The two fell silent, being always compliant when Aki spoke.

"Why are we cleaning, anyway?" she asked, and the two let out breaths of relief. She was not angry.

"Kumi-ne-chan is resuming training today!" Nana exclaimed happily.

"Oh. That's happening today?"

"Aki, you really should study more what the elders are doing," Yama said seriously, but Aki laughed.

"You're counting Kumi-ne-chan as one of the elders now? She's from our generation, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Yama laughed sheepishly.

Aki remembered what Kumiko said the previous day about "seeing each other really soon," and realized that the teacher was probably referring to their generation's training.

"What time is she arriving?" Aki said, turning back to rinsing the plates. She was almost done.

"I'm not sure," Nana replied, closely inspecting her nails and occasionally blowing on them. "She said their call time's 6 AM at the train station. Give it an hour or so and – "

"They?" Aki interrupted, but she was ignored.

"6 AM?" Yama interrupted. "Isn't that a bit too early?"

"Part of their training, I guess," Nana shrugged.

"Hang on," Aki said again, making sure she was not ignored this time. "What do you mean 'they?' I thought it was just the five of us training this season?"

Aki counted five, including herself, Nana, Yama, her Kumi-ne-chan, and Mariko, quinary and last heiress to the Oedo leadership for their generation. She was the last choice since she was the youngest, only in junior high school. However, Mariko has not communicated with them yet as to when she will come to Kanagawa for training.

"Are there others coming?" Aki asked, referring to other members of Oedo, older or younger, perhaps.

"No, Kumi-ne-chan's training some of her students," replied Yama.

Aki almost dropped the plate she was currently rinsing. _Some of her students?_

"How many are coming?" Nana asked.

"Five, I think?"

_Five? No. Please. No._

"Just five?"

"Why would you want more?" Yama asked, puzzled.

"Well, more students mean more chances that there's gonna be a good looking guy among them," was Nana's mundane reason. "She teaches in an all-boys' school, right? Ne, Aki, did you visit Kumi-ne-chan at work? Were there hot guys?"

"God, Nanako," Yama cut in. "Even if Aki went to Kumi-ne-chan's workplace, I doubt she'd be paying attention to such irrelevant details."

"Yamato," Nana retorted. "Girls, unlike guys, are capable of multitasking, and therefore…"

The conversation carried on, but Aki's attention was no longer held. She thought she could relax for a bit while school was out. Training would have meant leaving her worries and problems behind and just working on her physical strength. But this…

_Don't panic, Aki,_ she told herself. _It might not be them. Kumi-ne-chan has at least twenty other homeroom students. It's always possible she's taking someone else from her class._

"If their call time was 6 AM, they should be here by now, right?" Yama suddenly said.

"Don't panic," went down the drain as Aki put down a still soapy, only half-washed plate, and threw the sponge over it. She rinsed her hands and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Nana yelled after her.

Aki rummaged through a drawer in the hallway for her phone. She had not touched it since she got home yesterday. Two messages received.

_Aki-chan, you didn't reply at all today. :( We're going out of town tomorrow! :D Won't see you for a few days… :( Ki o tsukete ne? :3  
_

According to message details, it was sent last night by Yabuki Hayato. Aki wanted to cringe from the mushiness she just read (_**Why**__ are there too many emoticons?_) but hurried on to read the next message instead. If it was possible for something to be relieving and dread-confirming at the same time, Aki thought the message was it.

_Ohayou! Trip to Kanagawa is postponed til next week. :( I miss you. Ja~_ From Yabuki Hayato, sent an hour ago.

Aki wanted to slump in the hallway, utterly relieved. Just for this, Aki thought Yabuki finally deserved to be, well, un-ignored. She was thinking of replying to him and perhaps asking why their trip (also her impending doom) was rescheduled. She closed the drawer and, phone in hand, entered the kitchen again.

"What was that about?" Nana asked, an eyebrow raised.

Yama was done sweeping and was also looking at Aki curiously as well. Aki sat down opposite Nana and took a deep breath.

"About Kumi-ne-chan's students…"

* * *

"So Yankumi _does_ have teacher training, too, huh," Take said and sighed.

He and the rest of their group decided to pass the time at their favorite desserts shop in low spirits. Their trip to Kanagawa, and the subsequent fight training promised by Yankumi was put off until the following week. They woke up quite early to a message from Yankumi herself about the postponement, but decided to meet among themselves anyway, and sulk around a bit. It was already 3 PM, but hanging out together apparently only aggravated the disappointment.

"Even _she_ didn't know, ne," Tsucchi commented, fanning himself absentmindedly.

"The trip's going to push through next week. Why are you guys so miserable?" Ryuu said, looking around at his friends.

"It's one week of boredom we're looking at, Ryuu!" Hyuga exclaimed, before slumping back in his chair.

Hayato quietly sighed in his seat.

"What's _your_ problem?" Ryuu asked discreetly, leaning in.

Hayato did not reply. Ryuu saw, though, that he was clutching his phone.

"So…" Hyuga began weakly. "What do you guys plan to do this week?"

Take and Tsucchi sighed again. Just then, Hayato's message alert rang, causing everyone a jolt.

"On my way back to Tokyo. Let's meet?" Take read aloud as the five of them squinted at Hayato's phone's screen. "YATTA~!"

"Urusai!"

Hayato gave Take's head a slap, but he was now wearing a big smile. He checked the message again. Indeed, it was from Haruhi Aki.

"What does she mean she's on her way back? Where did she go?" Hyuga asked what Ryuu was thinking. Hayato's smile flickered but returned as he shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Hayato said, jumping up from his chair, ready to leave. "But my week just got fully booked."

* * *

"Y – you're back," Kumiko blinked.

She was standing in the doorway, and in front of her was her cousin who said goodbye just yesterday.

"Yeah," Aki replied sheepishly, scratching her head. "Can I, um, go in? It's getting really cold."

Indeed, the weather was becoming chillier especially in the afternoon.

"Oh, right," Kumiko said, stepping aside to let Aki in. "So, what brings you here this time? Aside from missing me too much – just kidding!" Kumiko added when Aki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, truth is, I'm just depositing my stuff here," the younger woman said, setting down her bag. "I'm going out to meet someone, but I'll be back tonight."

Kumiko beamed.

"This someone," she began. "Where did you meet him?"

"_Why_ are you assuming that it's a guy I'm meeting?" Aki asked, incredulous.

Kumiko laughed, so that Aki was further irritated.

"If I ever am meeting anyone for a romantic purpose, I'm not telling you anything," Aki said smugly. "It's kinda unfair, you know. You don't tell me anything. Well, if there's anything to tell at all."

Kumiko scowled.

* * *

Hayato walked, or rather bounced, as Ryuu observed as he and his best friend were on their way to the coffee shop near Kurogin, Hayato and Aki's agreed meeting place for that afternoon.

Hayato was not really sure why Ryuu suddenly wanted to come with him to meet Aki. Ryuu was never really keen on hanging out with people he was not close to. But then, Ryuu must be bored out of his wits, too, Hayato thought. With nothing to do for the rest of the week, being chaperone to Hayato on a date was an activity Ryuu was willing to endure.

_Or,_ Hayato remembered,_ he really likes Aki, and is taking the chance of meeting her, even if I'm there._ Hayato smirked to himself. He had, of course, already told Ryuu what took place in the movie house, and his best friend seemed genuinely happy for him. It was alright. Ryuu was his best friend. Naturally, his best friend and his, well, girlfriend-to-be (Hayato kept his metaphorical fingers crossed) should know and be comfortable with each other.

"Ne, Hayato," Ryuu said as they walked.

"Un," Hayato replied, looking in the distance as the coffee shop loomed nearer. He checked his watch. They were still early.

"Remember when I told you I bumped into Haruhi-san a few days back?"

"Ah, hai. Doushite?" Hayato replied, looking at Ryuu.

"Did she mention it to you?" Ryuu asked.

Hayato shook his head and looked intently at Ryuu. He did not appear nervous, but Hayato felt like his best friend had something he wanted to say.

"Why?"

Ryuu opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated.

"What happened that day, Ryuu?" Hayato asked, catching on with Ryuu's cautious behavior.

Ryuu decided that if there was a good time to tell Hayato the truth, it was now, when he was still in a good mood over Aki getting in touch with him again.

* * *

I promise to write longer chapters in the future. LOL. Okay, so for the surprise, who among you are AKame/AkaKame fans here? (I'd like to think some Gokusen 2 fans are KAT-TUN/Akanishi/Kamenashi fans as well. xD) So, tell me in the comments if you're an AKame fan and I'll reply and PM you something neat. :P Thank you for reading and REVIEWING! LOL. :D


	9. Meet the Cousin

Hi. An update. I don't know why either.

* * *

Ryuu quietly observed his best friend. Hayato looked rather uncomfortable, but not angry.

"Well… I can't be mad at you, right?" the taller boy said, his hands in his pockets and looking everywhere around the busy street but at Ryuu. "I mean, she's not my girlfriend. But – "

_Ah, here comes the condition,_ thought Ryuu. He liked Aki, but it was just that. At the moment, anyway. There was no need for Hayato to be protective.

"Don't do that again, okay?" Hayato finally said, looking directly at him.

"Hn?" Ryuu heard perfectly, but wanted Hayato to explain.

"I mean, don't… force her if she doesn't want to," the 3-D leader let out in one breath.

Ryuu gave a smirk.

"You're just bragging because _she_ initiated the kiss you had at the – "

"Shut up!" Hayato said, landing a comical punch at his best friend's shoulder before both of them laughed out loud.

"Well, I'll be going now," Ryuu said.

"What? I thought you were coming with me?"

The smaller boy shook his head with another smirk.

"I don't want to watch the awkwardness when you two see each other with you already knowing what happened between us."

"You talk about it like it's sex or something," Hayato commented, eliciting more laughter.

Ryuu thought, as he walked away from the coffee shop, that his disclosure went smoothly than he had expected. The problem was how he would face Aki, and how Aki would treat him, when they meet again.

* * *

"So, uhm… where have you been?"

Yabuki and Aki had been sitting in awkward stillness in the coffee shop for some minutes now, and it was the boy who broke the eerie silence.

"What?" Aki asked, confused.

"You said – in your message," Yabuki cleared his throat. "You were on your way back here. Where did you go? Kanagawa?"

"Oh… yeah. I went home."

"Then, what brings you back?" Yabuki asked again.

He was starting to feel queasy from the tension, but he wanted to keep the conversation going. Just then, Aki smiled, and set her gaze through the café's glass walls at the street outside.

"You don't sound pleased that I'm back."

Yabuki stared, even more puzzled that Aki was talking in such a way.

"The truth is… I have something to tell you," she said, bowing politely. It was now or never.

_If he and his classmates were supposed to go with Kumi-ne-chan for training, then that only means they already know about her background. So hiding this whole thing is pointless now,_ went her self-reasoning while she was waiting for Yabuki._ He seems to be on good terms with Kumi-ne-chan, anyway._

"You said you were going to Kanagawa for – for training?"

_Say it now, Haruhi. Say it._

"Um, yeah… why?" Yabuki looked just as nervous.

_Say it, goddammit._

"I, uhh… I guess I'll… meet you there!" Aki ended brightly, smiling and all.

_I can't say it._

She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, and she guessed it was better that Yabuki just found out by himself.

"You'll be there next week?"

He looked like a little boy being offered all sorts of sweets, and Aki had to chuckle while nodding.

"So we'll meet there. And I'm going on training," Yabuki enumerated with a dreamy look on his face. "This is the best school break ever!"

* * *

The week that went by was uneventful. Yet again, Aki made all sorts of excuses to the boy as she refused meeting him again, in truth already being in Kanagawa, preparing for the forthcoming training. She didn't know why she was hiding. Perhaps because it was just weird to hang out with someone and subsequently have them find out about her life. It was awkward. It was going to be awkward as hell.

"Aki-chan~" Yama whined from the next room as Aki vacuumed the receiving area of the mansion.

The girl straightened up and shouted back.

"Since when did you start calling me that?"

"What?"

Yama laughed as he walked into the room, already looking slick and respectable. A look worthy of an Oedo leader. Aki guessed he wanted to intimidate Kumi-ne-chan's students.

"Nothing, I just remembered Kumi-ne-chan called you that before."

Aki clucked her tongue in disapproval and went back to work.

"Do her students call you that, too?" Yama asked, leaning on the doorframe with an annoying look on his face.

"Ask one more question about the students and I swear I'll start believing you're interested in them the way Nana is," Aki snapped back, earning a scowl from Yama.

"Oi they're here!" Nana squealed as she ran up to the pair, mobile phone clutched in one hand and a hairbrush in the other.

"They are?" Yama repeated uselessly.

Nana pointedly looked at Aki.

"What?" the secondary heiress asked as she put away the vacuum.

"You go and open the gates."

"Excuse me? You're _ordering _me?" Aki said, wheeling around and facing her girly cousin.

"It's for your own good," Nana elaborated, eyes widening enthusiastically. "Better get the shock over with at the gates, rather than have them walk in here and see you first time. I dunno. Didn't Ojii-chan say, 'Leave your problems at the door – '"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Aki cut her speech. "Get the food ready. I don't believe that's my job too," she added sarcastically as she walked out of the house.

She was midway through the enormous expanse of grass that was too large to be called a lawn and too empty to be considered a garden when she realized she was wearing rather… unseemly clothes for an Oedo heiress. Black shirt, denim shorts, flip flops. And she was still sweaty from housecleaning. Kumi-ne-chan wouldn't comment on it, but would probably give her a sorry look. And then her students would –

"This is all yours?" she heard a boy's voice from the other side of the gate, followed by murmurs from other male voices.

"It's Oedo's," Kumi-ne-chan replied, sounding both sheepish and nervous.

Aki took a deep breath and began to unlatch the antique locks on the gates. The hushed chitchat of Kumi-ne-chan's students continued, until the gates were fully opened. Aki was sure most of them were gaping at the vast sprawl of land and house that lay before them, except for Yabuki who was staring wide-eyed at her instead.

"Aki-chan!"

Kumi-ne-chan squeaked, quite expectedly, and gave Aki a hug that almost made her stumble backward. Good thing she was slightly taller than her teacher cousin, so she managed to balance both their weights.

"Where are Nana and Yama?" Kumi-ne-chan asked, breaking their hug and starting to walk in.

"Uhh," Aki began, her look lingering over Yabuki for a moment, whose eyes enlarged even more upon recognition of the names "Nana" and "Yama." "They're in the house. Preparing."

"Oh, before I forget – "

Kumi-ne-chan halted and turned back to her students. _This is it,_ Aki thought to herself.

"This is my cousin, Aki-chan – "

"Drop the 'chan,' will you?" the younger one snapped back automatically, so that her Kumi-ne-chan chuckled.

"Okay," she said, still giggling. "This is Aki. Aki, these are my students. Takeda, Tsuchiya, Hyuga, and Yabuki."

Only then did Aki notice that there was one missing from their group. Kumiko, however, finally caught on with all the gaping at each other that was happening, and so asked cluelessly, "Is something wrong…?"

"Hayato…" Tsuchiya began in a bare whisper.

"Isn't she…?" the small blonde that was Takeda asked senselessly, and Yabuki nodded slowly, his eyes still on Aki.

"Do you know each other?" Kumi-ne-chan asked again, looking at her students then at Aki and back again.

"Um, yeah," Aki decidedly began. "Met them a couple of times when I came over at Kurogin for you," she said in an offhand manner in the hopes that Kumiko would just let it go.

"Oh," the teacher said, processing. "Oh," she said again, and Aki couldn't tell if she was working on details or just really at a loss for anything to say over the uninteresting topic.

"Well, um, lunch is ready. Should we go in?"

Aki began walking in the direction of the house again, so that Kumiko followed. Hyuga and Take trailed behind them, and Tsucchi, just before following, mockingly whispered to Hayato.

"That was a surprise," he said, grinning. "And someone's being ignored."

Hayato wanted to kick Tsucchi at the shins, but thought better than to start a fight with Yankumi around. Besides, he had other things to worry about.

* * *

I could come up with a million reasons why I stopped updating this story, but truth is I don't really know. And over the, um, four months that I haven't, I noticed though that favorites and story alerts for this piece went up, and well I hope it's justifiable to ask reviews from you guys, because I want to know if this story is worth continuing still, if people still are actually waiting on it. So I guess I'll be waiting for around, uh, 8 reviews, I hope that's reasonable enough considering that this is on the favorite list of 14 users and on the alert list of 13.

Thank you so much for following this story and I look forward to hearing from you guys. Yeah~


	10. Of Food and Awkward Silences

New chapter! I've decided that I'd continue with this story, though I can't promise a fixed update schedule. Real life gets in the way~ I'd still love to hear what you guys have to say whenever I get a new update up, so hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think in the reviews.

* * *

"So how has training been for you guys?" Kumiko asked Aki as they and the four Kurogin students came up the last flight of stairs.

"It's been… alright," Aki replied, still determinedly not looking behind her where Kumi-ne-chan's students trailed.

"What level are you in now?" the Oedo heiress asked, her voice reverberating around the wide corridor that was the guests' quarters of the mansion.

"S – seventy-five," Aki mumbled as she pushed open a series of doors along the corridor. Yabuki, Takeda, Tsuchiya, and Hyuga all halted behind their teacher.

"75?" Kumiko exclaimed, turning to her cousin, apparently engrossed in the conversation so that her students just stood there quietly. "But I'm on level 86!"

Yabuki and the rest stared in curiosity about what these "levels" were about, although they had a pretty good guess. They knew they were there to learn how to fight, after all.

"Really?" Aki straightened up. "I've almost caught on, then," she commented, visibly gloating.

"KUMI-NE-CHAN~!" Nanako's loud voice suddenly erupted around the house. "ARE YOU GOING TO STAY IN YOUR OLD ROOM OR ARE WE GOING TO PREPARE OJII-CHAN'S ROOM FOR YOU?"

"God, that bitch is noisy," Aki facepalmed.

"Hey, watch your language," Kumiko replied, looking serious. "She's still family."

"It's just an expression," Aki shrugged, but made a mental note to never curse in front of her cousin again.

Kumiko walked over to the top of the stairs and turned to her students.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you guys need anything!"

And with that, the teacher left, introducing an awkwardly thick silence among her students and her cousin. Aki stood aside, as if to make herself inconspicuous, before finally speaking.

"The, um, rooms are ready," she motioned for the guest rooms down the corridor. "You can choose whichever one you want to occupy – "

She chanced a look up at her cousin's students' faces. They all looked still mildly bewildered, except for Yabuki who looked… _angry?_

"You're Yankumi's cousin?" Takeda spoke in a bare whisper, apparently still awed. Aki didn't know what to do except nod as Takeda peered at her facial expression.

"Did you, like, _know_ that we're her students?" Hyuga then asked, taking a step forward.

"Wha – I – "

Aki glanced at Yabuki again, and realized that she shouldn't be afraid. She was the leader of a gang, for heaven's sake! The boy seemed to sense this change of mood, too, and cleared his throat.

"Go and choose your rooms already," Yabuki said, leaving their cluster.

Early on, Aki had already guessed that he was their "leader," and the way the other boys quietly obeyed Yabuki's order only reinforced that belief. She and Yabuki now stood alone in the corridor. Aki relaxed her stiff shoulders and faced the boy squarely. They stared each other in the eye for a few moments boldly, as if demanding the other to speak out.

"I didn't – "

"How come – "

They spoke and halted at the same time, bringing a grin to Yabuki's face.

"You're not – " Aki began cautiously, already relieved to see the boy smile. "You're not angry – ?"

"What – of course I am!" Yabuki suddenly exclaimed, his face turning childish with a pout. "You're Yankumi's cousin? And you never told me?"

"I didn't intend to – "

"All those times I told you about my homeroom teacher and how she was such a weird – "

"Oi watch your mouth!" Aki snapped instinctively, making Yabuki flinch. "I mean – this – this place is different. If others heard you insulting the next leader, they'd have your head – "

Yabuki nodded nervously. Aki cocked her head in the direction of the rooms.

"Go pick a room so we can talk in private," the girl said. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, just don't put yourself in danger around here."

"So, do I get to ask anything?" Hayato began as he dumped his bag on the bed in the middle of the first room he came into. He couldn't be bothered to be picky with his sleeping quarters because he was dying to get some questions answered.

Aki entered the room behind him and slid the door shut. They'd still be heard since the door was paper-thin, being one of those parts of the ancient house that still stuck to tradition, but at least it created an illusion of privacy.

"Yeah, whatever," Aki replied, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Yankumi's cousin?" was Hayato's first question.

The boy collapsed on the bed, his head falling right beside Aki's lap. Aki looked down.

"I thought that would be obvious," she replied. "I'm your homeroom teacher's cousin. You wouldn't want to hang out with – "

"So you didn't want me to know because you wanted to keep spending time with me?" Hayato asked next, smirking.

"Not exactly either," Aki replied, wiping the smile off his face. "I didn't know that you knew about Kumi-ne-chan's family background."

Hayato shifted in his spot on the bed, facing the girl.

"If you didn't know about our family, and you found out because of me, I'd be in big trouble," Aki explained further. "You'd be in big trouble, too."

Aki let her gaze sweep the room. It's been a while since these guest rooms were occupied. She wondered what got into her Kumi-ne-chan, bringing students for _training._ Kumi-ne-chan didn't even want to become the next leader.

She was pulled out of her reverie when the boy next to her sat up and pushed her down on the bed instead. Hayato's hands pressed on Aki's shoulders and his face hovered over hers as he spoke.

"So that was out of concern?" he asked, his voice a bit lower than necessary.

Aki looked up at the boy and tried to look exasperated albeit suddenly feeling warm. Yabuki seemed more confident around her, and she didn't like it.

"It was me looking out for our family and our responsibility to society," Aki replied, rather breathless. "And please get off me. None of my cousins would be amused to see the next leader being pinned down to the bed by a high school student who was invited here to learn _our_ fighting style."

"We already kissed!" Hayato hissed, rather frustrated with the way he was being treated.

Aki sighed and, sitting up again, pushed the boy off him with ease.

"And I thought you said Yankumi was the next leader?" Hayato raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Kumi-ne-chan is the next leader," Aki began, getting up from the bed and tugging at Yabuki's bag. She began to take the boy's clothes out and busied herself with arranging the closet in the bedroom. "She doesn't want to assume the post, though. Should she be allowed to decline, I'm next in line."

"Cool," came his reply.

Aki glanced at her cousin's student and found him smirking stupidly, probably imagining the power attached to becoming the Oedo household leader. He didn't know how much trouble it would be.

"Are you guys ready for lunch – ?" Kumiko froze in the door way, her question hanging in the air when she spotted Aki fixing _her student's clothes_ in the closet.

"Um, yeah," Aki replied, rushing with the task. "I'm done anyway – "

"Why did you – ?"

Kumiko was confused.

"I was – " Hayato tried to start, but Aki beat him to it.

"Your student's apparently scared of ancient houses," Aki said with a malevolent grin that Kumiko was too naïve to spot. "Or at least, he was too scared to open this closet, so I did it for him."

Yabuki glared at the younger Oedo heiress before sheepishly grinning at his teacher.

"Well – okay," Kumiko replied indistinctly. "Shall we go down for lunch now?"

* * *

Aki sat amused at the scenario before her, as she and seven other people consumed their lunch in awkward silence. Kumi-ne-chan kept shooting nervous looks around the table, nervous about her students and her cousins not getting along. It was, after all, very uncomfortable sitting there without saying a word, and the teacher couldn't come up with something interesting either. Yamato was being polite and smiling serenely, sincerely trying to reach out to his cousin's students, but Takeda and Hyuga looked very humble, making themselves as small as possible while they ate, apparently intimidated by their teacher's cousins. Yabuki kept shooting furtive glances at Aki, and she couldn't tell if he was still fuming about Aki not telling him that she was Kumiko's cousin, or about Aki telling the teacher that he was afraid of the closet, or possibly, both. Nanako and Tsuchiya, however, were a different story.

When Aki and Yabuki came down and into the dining room, Nana and Yama were still busy preparing their food, but when Aki made to sit down in one of the chairs, Nana hurriedly brushed past her and sat down on the spot instead. Aki didn't understand – she thought her cousin was just being her usual competitive self – but a few awkward minutes into lunch, however, she realized Nana had made it a point to sit across the tallest student.

Nana kept shooting glances at Tsuchiya, too, but unlike what Aki were receiving from Yabuki, Nana's looks were less sinister. Actually, they looked rather… playful. Aki wanted to cringe as she witnessed the development, only too familiar with the flirtatious ways her cousin was an expert at. At the other side of the table, Tsuchiya managed a few glances back at Nana, too, but _he_ was turning rather red.

"So!" Kumiko suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone's attention as she set down her chopsticks. "What are you guys up to today?"

Aki blinked back at her.

"Us?"

"Yes, of course," Kumi-ne-chan smiled back innocently. Clearly, she wasn't the master of rapport-building.

"N – nothing much," Aki replied unsurely, still aware of how Yabuki continued to glare at her. "It's almost afternoon, it wouldn't make sense to start now – "

Yamato nodded in agreement, still smiling, but their other cousin was still busy staring at Tsuchiya. Said student, however, was also listening to the conversation in progress.

"Won't you show us around town?" Yabuki suddenly said, a malevolent grin playing on his lips as _he_ looked pointedly at Aki.

"That's a good idea," Yamato replied brightly, and Kumiko smiled, pleased that at least the two groups of youngsters were agreeing at something.

"Where could we go?" Kumiko wondered out loud.

"The park nearby," Nana replied, suddenly involved in the conversation as well. "You know, the one where lovers go all the time," and at that her gaze once more landed on Tsuchiya, who bowed his head but grinned all the same.

Kumiko giggled at the suggestion but agreed anyway, "Yes, I think that's a good place to start."

* * *

Some ten minutes later, Yankumi's students and her two cousins were at the receiving area of the mansion, properly dressed for the outside weather and the silence that wrapped them was now more excited than awkward. Just then, Yankumi, also dressed to go out, emerged with Aki, who had not changed.

"You're not coming?" Nana voiced out the question in Hayato's mind.

Aki shook her head, "I'll take care of the dishes, and then prepare the materials for tomorrow – uhh, we're starting training tomorrow, right?" she asked, purposefully avoiding the furious gaze of one particular student.

"Why are you suddenly interested in housekeeping – " Nana began but immediately shut up when Aki shot her a death glare.

"Well then, we'll be on our way!" Kumiko said brightly, not minding at all that Aki chose to be left behind. "We should be back before dinner."

The seven marched out the door, onto the lawn, and finally out the gate. When Aki was sure they were gone, she came out and latched the ancient locks. Finally, some peace…

* * *

Hayato sincerely _hated_ Aki right now.

She intentionally hid from him the fact that she was Yankumi's cousin, that she was a member of Oedo, and didn't tell him either that he'd be training with her – or possibly, under her – during his week in Kanagawa he had looked forward to so much. It was even her fault that he had been excited about the trip, more than he would have been if it was just his friends and Yankumi.

Hayato quietly tailed the rest of the group as they walked down a quiet street. Yankumi was chatting animatedly with Yamato, Hyuga and Take listening interestedly at the side. Tsucchi and Nanako were walking side by side, politely conversing in low tones and small grins.

It didn't even matter anymore that Ryuu wasn't there. His dad was such a killjoy, pulling Ryuu out and suddenly "needing his son's help" with some business Ryuu probably didn't even have any inkling about – but what did Hayato know, his best friend was such a nerd sometimes – but still. It had been such a killer when Ryuu said he couldn't come with them on the trip, but Hayato consoled himself with the thought that he'd be able to spend time with Aki.

And now this. He couldn't even begin to imagine being in a relationship with his homeroom teacher's _cousin._ It wasn't the whole cousin thing that was the problem, and it sure as hell wasn't Aki, either. It was Yankumi. Hayato can't dare imagine what the teacher would say if he told her he wanted to date her cousin. For starters, Yankumi would probably flip.

They turned a corner and came by an ice cream shop. A consensus was made to get a cone each before proceeding to the park they were heading to.

Hayato was even more wound up that Aki chose to stay at home instead of come with them. She probably stayed just to annoy the hell out of him, because it was his idea to go for a walk and relax. Well, he _had_ proposed this in the hopes of getting Aki alone and perhaps talk a bit more intimately with her and –

"Hey, I'm going back to the house – " Hayato suddenly said to Tsucchi, the person nearest to him as they waited for their ice cream. An idea struck the leader and once again, he had to congratulate himself for his brilliance.

"What? Why?" Tsucchi asked, surprised, as the rest of the group turned to him.

"I don't – I think I'm not feeling well," Hayato made up, trying to sound and look like he was a bit ill, when really, he was bursting with excitement inside. "Is it alright?" he added, addressing his homeroom teacher, who was studying him, concerned.

"Do you want me to bring you back – ?"

"No, no," Hayato replied too quickly. "I'll be fine."

"Well, then," Yankumi finally conceded. "Just ring the doorbell really long because Aki might be busy."

Hayato nodded a last time and turned to leave. When he rounded the corner to the street where the Oedo mansion was located, though, he practically sprinted back with just one thought in mind. _I've got you now._

* * *

Review, yeah?


	11. Secrets

New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one. And rest assured that I will be updating this again. Some months from now. LOL JK. I'll try to upload a new chapter as soon as the story gets to me. 'Kay?

* * *

Aki had just finished doing the dishes, intending to go into the doujo to arrange the fighting equipment they were going to use the next day, when the door bell rang. _It's probably some lost delivery guy again,_ she thought as she made her way out the house, remembering the countless times a similar thing has happened. If they knew how much trouble they caused ringing the doorbell and having someone come out of the expansive house just to tell them they got the wrong house, they probably wouldn't come at all. Besides, the Oedo household never gets anything delivered anyway.

_More like delivery of annoyance,_ Aki thought upon opening the gates a bit. Yabuki Hayato was standing at the other side, looking impatient and rather proud of himself for some reason. Aki pulled the gate back a bit more to let the boy in.

"Forgot something?" she asked as she closed the gates, Hayato already marching back to the house.

"You could say that," was his short reply.

What kind of answer was that? Aki was sincerely confused, and simply followed Hayato into the house without a word. Being pinned to the wall of the receiving area was _not_ very amusing, however. Aki made a mental note to thank Yama for having their helpers go on leave for the training period, or else they would have witnessed Aki being overpowered by a mere highschool student.

Aki raised an eyebrow and stared up defiantly at her cousin's student.

"Trying to avoid me isn't very wise," Hayato said with a small smirk upon his lips.

Aki was at the verge of laughing with what Hayato said when the boy suddenly pressed their bodies together and she had to fight back a moan instead.

"Doing this to me _here_ isn't very wise either," Aki hissed, their lips just a breath apart.

"It's not like there's anyone else here right now," Hayato whispered back, nuzzling Aki's cheek and jaw.

Aki huffed, "How do you know?"

That made Hayato pull back a little, so that Aki finally chuckled.

"Scared, aren't you?"

"Yankumi told us you had the helpers take a vacation," Hayato said, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice. Aki took that chance to push the boy off her and walk down the hallway.

"Uh-huh, and why would we do that?" Aki asked, fully aware that her testing question could be misinterpreted as teasing, given the way Hayato's mind – or hormones – work.

"So that you guys would be responsible for everything?" Hayato replied, falling into step beside the Oedo heiress. "Guard the house, take care of the chores, everything," he explained, trying yet again to touch the girl by placing an arm around her waist.

"That's pretty much correct," Aki replied, resisting Hayato's pull. "Except it's not just 'us guys.'"

Hayato stopped in his tracks and blinked back at her cluelessly.

"You signed up for training, little boy," Aki said. She was now the one smirking up at Hayato. "That means you do everything we do. If this household goes under attack, you fight with us."

"You get attacks here?" Hayato asked, a slight quiver in his voice. Sure, he liked fighting, but Aki was sure he preferred fighting with other highschool students.

"Used to. Once upon a time," Aki replied.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"So you _are_ scared."

The ring of the telephone interrupted the conversation, and Aki broke free from Hayato's hold to get it.

"Moshi-moshi – "

Aki didn't even get to finish her greeting when she stopped speaking, apparently listening to the other end. Hayato stood by the phone stand, watching and waiting.

"Un… Wakatta… What – oh – right – I meant, wakarimashita…"

He was rather amused with the way Aki's expression changed from indifferent to sheepish to annoyed, and he was increasingly curious as to who the caller might be.

"Un, I will. Hai."

And Aki put the phone down without so much as a "Bai-bai." As soon as the conversation was over, Hayato stood behind his teacher's cousin and pulled her into a loose hug. Aki had other worries in mind, but presently she wanted to groan at Hayato's seemingly over-affection.

"Why are you so…"

"So?"

"So – warm – today?" Aki finished, hoping she was using the right word. An almost silent chuckle from Hayato told her she probably didn't.

"Warm?"

"You know… touchy and – and – "

"Sexy?"

"_This_ is supposed to be sexy?" Aki asked, referring to their current pose which was really cute and sweet, but nowhere near sexy.

"Who was that on the phone anyway?" Hayato asked in a low voice.

Aki detached herself from the boy and went up a flight of stairs – not the one that led to the guests' quarters, Hayato noted.

"My dad," Aki replied simply, emotionless.

"Oh… Where is he?"Hayato inquired again, genuinely curious.

They were now walking down another corridor, identical to that where Hayato's room was located but apparently more… personalized. The doors for each room were differently decorated, perhaps to match the owner's taste. Hayato's guess was confirmed when Aki opened the door to a room to reveal what looked pretty much like her bedroom.

"He's supposed to be in Korea," Aki replied, turning to Hayato and plopping down on her bed. She looked like a disappointed kid.

Hayato closed the door behind him before replying, "What do you mean 'supposed to be?'"

"Well, he said he's in Tokyo now and wants to see me tomorrow," the girl shrugged.

"You don't see each other often?" Hayato sort of related to that, given his relationship with his father.

"His business is in Korea, so he stays there most of the time. I see him about once a year," Aki explained. "Tomorrow," she said pointedly, "Is not our scheduled reunion."

"Did he say why he wanted to see you?"

Aki shrugged again, "Some dinner," she mumbled. "Probably with his business acquaintances or whatever – he probably needs props to look like a family guy – "

"You sound so bitter," Hayato laughed, sitting beside the Oedo heiress.

"I sound like this _all_ the time," Aki replied, scowling at him.

With swift movement Hayato was able to yet again pin the girl down on the bed, this time wasting not a moment and kissing her hurriedly.

"Mmm – Hayato – "

Hayato would have thought she was asking him to stop, if not for the fingers gently gripping the collar of his shirt. Hayato took _that_ as permission to run his hand down Aki's side, coming to rest on and massage her thigh.

"That moment – in the – movie house – " Hayato asked in between kisses, suddenly remembering. "Why did you – what made you – stop?"

Aki gasped for air as Hayato moved on to kissing her neck and collarbones before replying, "I – I just – remembered Kumi-ne-chan – "

"Hn?"

"I realized – I was making out with her student – " Aki continued with her eyes closed. "Hey – where's your other friend anyway?"

Hayato immediately sat up and stared suspiciously at the girl.

"Do you really always do that?"

"Do what?" Aki blinked up innocently at him.

"Think of other people whenever you're making out with someone."

Aki burst out laughing, much to Hayato's further displeasure, making him stand up and fold his arms across his chest and stare at the girl, rather angrily now. Even so, Aki thought he still looked cute.

"That's… not how it works. But if you want to take it that way, then fine," Aki said, walking to the door of her room. She looked back at him, and Hayato looked torn between being annoyed and confused. "I'm going to the doujo to prepare stuff for tomorrow. Just in case you'd want to make yourself useful – "

"Alright, alright!" Hayato interjected, walking past Aki out of the room.

Aki stared after her cousin's student, now rather confused herself with how to treat Hayato. In the short span of time that she had known the boy, he displayed rather a lot of childish behavior. As she followed Hayato downstairs, though, she had a feeling, however, that she would enjoy training him, more than anyone else.

And as for that other mystery that went by the name of Odagiri Ryuu, though, Aki genuinely wondered why he didn't join his friends. That guy smelled like trouble. Or something else. Aki just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment.

* * *

"Do you think Yabuki's going to be okay?" Kumiko asked no one in particular as she sat down on a bench.

They had reached the nearby park and sat around, eating their ice cream and enjoying the windy weather. Nana and Tsucchi shared a bench and looked like they didn't want to be disturbed, but the rest gathered around Kumiko.

"He'll be alright, probably just tired from the train ride," Take said, smiling.

"Or it could be, you know, something else." Hyuga spoke, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"What would that mean?" Yamato asked, eyes suddenly narrowed, so that Hyuga edged a tiny bit closer to Take.

"N – nothing," Hyuga replied.

"Oh I know!" Kumiko exclaimed, surprising the three boys. "Yabuki's excited for training, right? So he chose to stay at home and familiarize himself with the place! Tsk. You boys," she continued, addressing Hyuga and Take. "He's trying to get ahead of you! You better catch up when we get back!"

Hyuga, Take, and Yamato turned to each other, trying to hide their disbelief at how naïve Kumiko was.

After a few more random topics and upon finishing their ice cream cones, the group decided to go back.

"Hmm… you two are getting close, aren't you?" Kumiko asked, this time walking beside Tsucchi and Nana. Tsucchi immediately turned crimson at the remark, but Nana merely smiled at her cousin.

"Kumi-ne-chan," she began, sounding rather confident. "It's been a while. Yama, Aki, and I were just talking a few days ago about whether you're in a relationship now or not."

"What – I – what kind of topic is that!" Kumiko stuttered, flailing her arms in protest.

Yamato, Hyuga, and Take were a few steps behind them, and the earlier scary air about Yamato was back, at least in Hyuga's opinion.

"What you were saying earlier…" Yamato started, and Hyuga jumped despite the soft voice the other boy used.

"Ah, it's just a theory – y'know, I mean – " Hyuga explained sheepishly.

"And this theory is based on what?"

"Hayato likes Aki!" Take said in a hurry, as if afraid Yamato might hurt Hyuga for failing to answer properly.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"And you know this because?"

"Because he said so…?" Take replied, now sounding just as scared as Hyuga.

The two were surprised to see Yankumi's cousin break into a grin.

"Well, that's interesting…"

* * *

"Where are we going, even," Ryuu muttered in the backseat of the new Chevrolet his father bought recently.

"How many times are you going to ask that?" Odagiri otoo-san replied, turning in his front passenger seat. "Do you not believe me when I say we're going to a business meeting?"

True, Ryuu had been harassed by his father's assistant into donning a suit today. He thought he looked weird in it. They also had to do something about his hair, which was too long for any businessman to take him seriously. Ryuu, however, just growled at the suggestion involving scissors, so they had to settle for him tying his hair up in what turned out to be a half ponytail. He still looked too messy for his dad's taste, but they went anyway.

He was in a suit and was wearing a half ponytail. Ryuu would die if Hayato and the others saw him like this. Not that they would. He received a message from Hayato some hours earlier, gloating about how they're already in Kanagawa and going to start training soon, and how he found out something that would make Ryuu flip.

Ryuu, guessed, however, that he already knew what that was about.

The car stopped at the entrance to one of the most expensive hotels in Tokyo, and he could only inwardly groan as this was the start of some grueling hours wherein he needed to fake smiles and feign interest in whatever his father and his colleagues were rambling about.

"Fix your hair," his father snapped at him before they entered the hotel restaurant.

The older Odagiri scanned the room before apparently spotting the person he was looking for. The man saw them as well, and rose from his seat, bowing as they approached his table. Ryuu trailed behind his dad – or rather, dragged his feet to follow. Coming nearer, he saw that his father's new business acquaintance was probably just around the same age as his father. He was wearing an impeccable grey suit and his hair was clean cut. He looked like a stern man. Surely, this man and his father would get along.

"Odagiri-san," the man addressed his father, bowing deeply. "It's good to finally meet you in person."

Of course, they had been in correspondence before this, Ryuu thought. They were, after all, going to do business together.

"You, too," Ryuu's father returned the gesture, smiling. "This is my son, Ryuu."

Ryuu bowed, as customary. The man smiled at him, though Ryuu could tell it was merely out of routine and nowhere near genial.

"Ryuu, this is Haruhi Mamoru-san."

* * *

As always, I'd like to hear what you guys think so reviews, please? :) Thank you!


	12. Plots and What's Pending

New chapter. Douzo~

* * *

Ryuu struggled to resist a double take upon his father's introduction. Surely, "Haruhi" was a common name.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no," Ryuu replied, brushing his dad off. His peculiar reaction seemed to capture Haruhi Mamoru's interest, though, for the man was now looking at him curiously, all the while the smile still on his face.

"Shall we sit down?" Odagiri otoo-san suggested, and the three of them did.

All in all and as Ryuu had expertly predicted, his job for this meeting was pretty easy; smile, nod, and pretend he could understand whatever the fuck they were talking about. Ryuu had guessed wrongly, however, that he would be done with the suit and proper manners by the end of the business meeting.

"This time again tomorrow, then, Haruhi-san?" Ryuu's father asked as they rose from the table, having finished their discussion (with a meal to the side).

_What? No! Why!_

"Yes, same time tomorrow would be great," Haruhi replied.

"I believe your daughter will be joining us tomorrow?"

_Daughter?_ Ryuu didn't know if he'd be happy or devastated if he was right.

"Yes," Haruhi said with a rather eager smile this time around. "I just wasn't able to advise her earlier today, but I've already called her and she's coming to Tokyo tomorrow."

* * *

"Aren't you guys going to bed yet?" Kumiko asked her cousins as she came out to the balcony of Yamato's bedroom, already in her pyjamas.

Night had fallen and after a still quiet and rather awkward dinner, Kumiko's students as well as her cousins decided to retire early for the night. They were up for a long day in the morning after all. Everything was set, thanks to the joint efforts of Aki and Yabuki. All that was left to do was review the final schedule of their training, the task which the young Oedo heirs decided to camp out at Yamato's balcony for.

"I _am_ quite tired already," Yamato replied with a yawn as he stretched his arms out.

"We're almost done," Aki muttered, squinting at the notes.

"We had to rearrange some of the activities," Nana explained to Kumiko. "Because Aki's not gonna be here tomorrow."

"Ah, right," Kumiko agreed. "Ne, Aki-chan – "

Aki just huffed, too tired to correct her Kumi-ne-chan for calling her "Aki-chan" yet again.

"Yabuki helped you sort out materials when he got back?"

Aki cleared her throat before replying, "Um, yeah."

"I see…"

"What's the matter?" Yama asked, eyes already half closed.

"Nothing, it's just that, well, he said he wasn't feeling well…" Kumiko explained, sounding rather confused.

"Ah, sou ne." Yama's eyes suddenly shot open again in realization, grinning. "Maybe you were right. He was trying to get ahead of his friends."

"Probably," Kumiko shrugged. "Ja, I'll g – go to bed now!" she said, restraining a yawn as she spoke.

The three cousins were left alone again, and after an awkward pause, Nana was the one to speak up.

"What was that about?" Nana asked the other two in a low voice.

"You heard it," Yama replied, his face slowly showing a sneer as realization dawned upon Nana's.

"What?" Aki asked, trying to look blank amid the malicious looks her cousins were throwing her.

"Takeda and Hyuga said," Yama began, straightening up. "Yabuki likes you."

There was silence as Aki determinedly stared back at Yama. She didn't like her cousin's air at all.

"And so?"

"What's wrong with that? He already knows about our background," Nana said, finally setting down the notes she was reading. "It's perfectly okay to be in a relationship with him."

"Are you insane?" Aki retorted, abandoning her notes as well. "It's not as simple as knowing about Oedo or not," she hissed. "Besides, _my_ case is way more complicated than that. You guys completely know that."

"So you do like him," Yama said, his tone merely affirming.

"What?"

"I believe Nana was merely speculating on the idea, but you didn't deny it, you only explained why it wouldn't be right."

"You know what, Yamato?" Aki said with a tone of finality, standing up from her spot. "Your shrewd and calculating manners can sometimes be really annoying."

Aki stormed off the balcony and out of Yamato's room, not once looking back.

"What are you planning, really, Yama," Nana asked with a sigh.

"Something that you, too, would benefit from, probably."

* * *

Aki stumbled into her bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. She was, to put it bluntly, pissed off with Yama, who seemed to be making a mountain out of a molehill. Well, Aki _was_ involved with Hayato – in some undefined way that even neither of them had attempted to set straight at the moment – but Yama didn't need to taunt her like that just so –

Aki's train of thought abruptly snapped when she bolted up after sitting down on her bed. She might have sat on something… a hand? As Aki's eyes adjusted to the dark, she found the peacefully sleeping figure of Yabuki Hayato on the bed. He had been there for quite some time now, judging from how the sheets have been successfully disheveled here and there. The young man was wearing dark pyjama pants and a plain white shirt, which was hitched over his (now bare) stomach. More than anything, he looked like a sleeping child.

Aki chuckled on that thought, but then realized that this _was_ an anomaly, and instead glared at the still sleeping boy.

"Oi," she whispered, at the same time nudging Hayato in the shoulder. "Oi. What are you doing here?"

Hayato merely grunted in response, scratching at his side as he did so. Aki stared incredulously as her cousin's student ignored her and carried on sleeping.

"Yabuki Hayato," she began in a low but firm tone. "Do you have a death wish?"

Hayato sat up, eyes wide open, and stuttered out his reply, "N – no – why – what – "

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"S – sleeping?" the boy looked ridiculously childlike that Aki struggled not to gush over the cuteness.

"You have your own room!" Aki hissed instead. "And what if they find you here? What if they _found_ you here before I came in?"

"They didn't, did they?" Hayato replied coolly, sinking back into the pillows, much to Aki's further fuming. "Let's just get some sleep."

His hand shot out and grabbed Aki's arm, pulling the girl onto the bed beside him. Aki reluctantly sat down, and then sighed.

"Ano… I'm going to meet my father tomorrow."

"Yeah, you told me earlier remember?" Hayato answered, eyes now half closed.

"Yes, but… usually – when we meet – it takes… like, a whole day," Aki explained, looking out the window pensively. "Or more."

"Why do you sound so miserable? It can't be that awful? Meeting your dad?"

"I dunno," Aki shrugged, deciding to finally settle in beside Hayato. He felt warm and smelled like he took a thorough shower before climbing into bed. "It's just that whenever we meet, something bad comes out of it."

"I'm sure it's going to be alright," Hayato reassured her, swinging an arm over Aki's waist.

She sure hoped it was going to be alright. It would be – _if her father hasn't found out about Hayato yet._

"So, you're not gonna be here tomorrow," Hayato said. "Well, you better get back fast, or I might learn real quick and you won't catch up with me anymore~"

* * *

"Oi," Tsucchi rted in an undertone from across the table as Hayato sat down.

The two of them, Hyuga, and Take were having breakfast while Yankumi and her cousins had a last minute meeting. If Hayato were to be asked, it seemed the cousins were more nervous about the training than he and his friends were.

"Un," Hayato replied sparingly, keeping his eyes on his breakfast.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

Hayato was already alone in Aki's bed when he woke up, and judging by his friends' cluelessness and the lack of riot from Yankumi's end, no one actually knew that he had, in fact, slept in Aki's room. Looking up, he saw that Tsucchi's brows were furrowed in suspicion, though Hyuga and Take looked like Christmas had come early. Hayato sighed.

"I was just – "

"Did you do anything?"

"You never went back to your room!"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

The four of them froze as Yankumi walked into the dining room with her innocent question, totally oblivious to the topic. Hayato remained looking indignant, but Hyuga kicked his foot under the table so that he would make something – _anything_ – up to answer Yankumi.

"My – er – my sleep last night!" Hayato piped up in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice.

"Eh?"

"We were talking about how comfortable the rooms were!" Tsucchi exclaimed, adding a fake laugh.

"Yeah! The view outside the windows is really calming!" Take affirmed. "Aren't they, Hyuga?"

Yankumi chuckled before replying, "It's good that you guys are well-rested. The first day is usually the most exhausting," she continued in a cheerful voice, oblivious to the fact that her students were looking more and more blanched by the minute.

"Ah, I can still remember Mari-chan's first day~" she now said, gazing in the distance beyond the walls of the dining room. "She was so traumatized we thought she wouldn't make it! I wonder what level she's in now~"

"Ano… Yankumi?" Tsucchi finally interrupted. "Who's 'Mari-chan?'"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

I've been sleep deprived recently, hence this weird chapter. I mean, idk, I found it weird. To make up for the strangeness, and of this chapter being short, I promise to put up the next chapter very soon!

By the way I'd like to thank you guys because, for some weird reason, it appears that this story is gaining more readers recently. Why on earth that is so, I have no idea, but I hope you guys stick around and *ehem* review a.k.a. talk to me, because this story is far from over. (I don't know if that's good news or bad news for you.) Meanwhile (and I don't know if this will make me look like a sick fangirl or something but what the hell), I'd like to, er, get this out now. I have like just 5 fics here on FFN but I have an LJ account which hosts most of my fics, which are all Akame/AkaKame/赤亀 ones. So if you're into and up for that, just head over to superhero0008[dot]livejournal[dot]com[slash]2867[dot]html. And yes, the person on the shameless banner is me.


End file.
